Mixels x Nightmare Before Christmas: This is Max-oween
by Princess-Josie-Riki
Summary: Summary: A crossover between Mixels and Nightmare Before Christmas. It's Halloween in Mixel Land and the Mixels are having their annual Halloween Fright Festival. See more later...
1. Chapter 1: Oogie Meets Nixels

**This is my first MXLS x NBC crossover fanfiction and I know it's not Halloween, but I just feel like it. Plus, it's gonna be a musical fanfiction, so... Enjoy! But before we begin, it's time for the disclaimer. I do not own anything except for Josie and Candy, my OCs in Halloween Town form and FlipNix the Green Nixel, my Nixel OC. Also...**

**Flain: Mixels is owned by LEGO, Cartoon Network, David P. Smith and John Fang.**

**Flamzer: The Mixels Theme Song and the Calling All Mixels Soundtrack are also owned by David P. Smith and John Fang.**

**Zorch: The Nightmare Before Christmas and it's sequel, Oogie's Revenge are owned by Tim Burton. (pulls his trademark laugh) Go, NBC!**

**Burnard: All of the songs in The Nightmare Before Christmas and Oogie's Revenge are owned by Danny Elfman. (laughs)**

**Meltus: Other songs that are not from NBC or Mixels belong to their rightful owners. (sneezes)**

**Vulk: And the costumes for the Series 1-4 Mixels, that's us, were all PogorikiFan10's idea.**

**Me: Thank you, Vulk.**

**Vulk: :D**

**Meltus: Is it time to wear Halloween costumes yet?**

**Flamzer: Not yet, Meltus**

* * *

**Summary: A crossover between Mixels and Nightmare Before Christmas. It's Halloween in Mixel Land and the Mixels are having their annual Halloween Fright Festival. But when the Mixels became maxed and turned into monsters of the costumes they are wearing, the Infernites and their Infernite cousins have to escape and ended up in Halloween Town where they meet Jack Skellington and many other faces. But when Halloween Town is nixed, the six Infernites must team up with the Pumpkin King to save both Mixel Land and Halloween Town before it's too late.**

* * *

Mixels and Nightmare Before Christmas

This is Max-oween

* * *

Chapter 1: Oogie Meets Nixels

* * *

[Background music: This is Halloween (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)]

In a holiday world of horror called Halloween Town, it was filled anything that is Halloween-related and is ruled Skellington Jack the Pumpkin King. Two figures are walking through Spiral Hill on the Halloween Town pumpkin patch, wearing backpacks. One of them is a white-skinned dead girl with red hair, normally Burtonized eyes with small black pupils, black eyeshadow, black tears, black lips, a black smile tattoo on her mouth, a black heart tattoo on her right arm, black horns, a skull hairpin, white cat ears, a black mask, a black hairbow, white claws, black shirtless sleeves, a black dress with a white belt, a skull brooch on her dress, a black choker with a skull on it, white leggings, black boots, two white cat tails and white angel wings and her backpack is black; she's Josie Haunterra, a Phantom Goddess, the Chief of Halloween Town and sidekick of Jack Skellington.

The other one was a ghost with a square-head, light blue skin, a white wedding dress with a white wedding veil and chains, a tiara resembling Sailor Moon's tiara, except her's is sky blue with a baby blue pearl, long light rainbow hair and blue (right) and pink (left) cartoon eyes with light blue pupils and her backpack is white; she's Candy Rainbowgeist, a ghost girl, a decision maker and Josie's imaginary friend.

Candy: "Okay, this looks like the perfect place to pitch our tent."

Josie: (worried) "Uh, I didn't bring a tent. Sorry, Candy."

[No music]

A DJ scratch sound effect was heard off-screen as the music stopped.

Candy: (shocked) "You didn't bring a tent?! On a camping trip?! AT THE PUMPKIN PATCH?!" (scolding at Josie) "Then what did you bring anyway?" (worried) "Sleeping bags?"

Josie: (sweatdrops) "Nope."

Candy: "Moist towels? Board games?"

Josie: (disappointingly waving her hand) "No way."

Candy: "Cookies and brownies? Cakes? S'mores? Ice cream? Marshmallows? SWEET CANDY?!"

Josie: (brings her sweets stash in a bored tone; sweatdrops) "Exactly..." (enthusiastic) "I also brought a pair of flashlights, a magic wand and..."

[Background music: This is Halloween (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)] continues

Josie: (hoists up a giant pumpkin with a scary face carved on it) "...A JACK-O-LANTERN!"

Candy: (swipes the Jack-o-lantern; scolding) "Gimme that pumpkin." (places it on the ground)

Josie: "Then we'll have a cozy camp-o-lantern in no time for the sake of Halloween Town."

Candy: (glares at Josie) "Hmm. Well if that's how you handle a camp-o-lantern, you've got a lot to learn about camping!"

Later, the camp-o-lantern is set up and giving a warm yellow/orange glow. Josie has a brownie on her wand and is holding it around the camp-o-lantern and Candy is stacking marshmallows onto a stick from the cooler near her.

Candy: (sighs) "Nothing like a warm camp-o-lantern on a starry night! Eh, Josie?"

Josie: (pulling the brownie off of the stick) "Alright, this brownie is almost warm, but..." (eats the brownie; her wand sets off a green laser into the sky, making the duo notice; sweatdrops) "Oops."

Candy: "Ya moron! Don't you know you shouldn't play with magic? You could start a magic accident!" (puts on a ranger hat with a bat on it; to the viewers) "Now remember, readers..." (pulls down a panel that says "First Safety", points to words with stick as soon as she says them) "Safety First!"

Josie: "Don't worry about it, Candy. I can handle it."

[No music]

Suddenly, a green mist surrounds them.

Candy: "What an unusual fog we're having."

[Background music: Spooks of Halloween Town (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)]

Without warning, a shadow popped out behind them as the two noticed it and screamed in horror while they backed away. An evil laughter was heard off-screen as the two looked around.

Candy: (scolding at Josie) "Josie, what are we gonna do?! If Jack Skellington gets word of this, he's gonna blow his top! Do something before..." (calm tone) "...despite that I'm a ghost..." (scolding tone) "...we meet our untimely demise! You wanna get yourself killed?!"

Deep voice (off-screen): "Well well well, isn't this a bad time for a camping trip."

The two heard the familiar voice from behind and were frozen in shock and horror. They had also felt a green aura from the source of the voice. As the duo turned around, they saw... Oogie Boogie!

Josie and Candy: (shocked/horrified) "OOGIE BOOGIE?!"

Oogie: (laughs evily) "I feel like a million bugs again. Now that I'm back, I can finally take over Halloween Town once and for all!"

Josie: (scolding in fear) "You'll never get away with this, Oogie!"

Oogie: "But it was your accident that brought me back to life, Josie."

Candy glares at Josie for what she did.

Josie: (sweatdrops) "Uh-oh."

Candy: (glaring at Oogie) "You wanna take over Halloween Town..." (summons a violent white aura around her) "...you'll have to get through US!" (to Josie) "Josie, I need you to find a door to a world that is too dark and colorless for Oogie. We have to find a way to get him out of Halloween Town. You find a door, I'll stop Oogie Boogie."

Josie: (summons her sword and salutes) "Yes, ma'am." (leaves off-screen to find a door)

Candy: (calling to Josie) "Hurry back!"

Oogie: "Ha! You think you and your creator are tough enough to beat me? Besides, your friend caused the accident and you're already dead, so must be DOUBLE DEAD!" (charges at Candy)

Candy sweatdrops and dodges Oogie's attack. Meanwhile, Josie is looking in the woods for a door that Candy told her to find so that they can banish Oogie in. She looks around the woods as she kept searching. Cut back to Candy brawling with Oogie. The scene splitscreens to Josie still searching until she saw something.

Josie: (smiles) "Ah!" (runs back; to Oogie; mocking tone) "Hey, Oogie!" (blows a raspberry and runs off-screen)

Oogie: (noticing) "WHAT?!" (angry) "Nobody makes a sap out of me!"

Candy followed Josie as they both ran to the woods with an angry Oogie chasing them. The two ran towards a black tree with a white circle door with a black thumbs down symbol on it. And on that door is a black doorknob.

Candy: (to Josie) "Are you sure this is a door?"

Josie: "Of course."

Oogie was about to attack as he let out a battle cry, but as Josie opened the door, Oogie fell through the door as he screamed off-screen. Josie and Candy slammed the door as they breathed heavily in relief.

[No music]

Josie: (referring to Oogie) "It's the last time we'll be ever seeing him again. The nerve of that jerk." (rolls her eyes)

[Background music: This is Halloween (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)] continues

Candy: "Boy, you've got a lot to learn about camping!"

Josie laughs sheepishly as she sweatdrops. Then she sighs sadly.

Josie: "At least Jack won't know what happened. Let's keep this between us, okay, Candy?"

Candy: "Fine. How bad can it be?" (she and Josie leave off-screen)

* * *

[No music]

Meanwhile in a strange world of black and white filled with colorless, dark and uncreative creatures, the place has a monochromatic appearance which is seen with a black floor, which sometimes resembles a floor with tiles, but with random shades of grey used as their color. It has a black and white colored, striped wall with the same symbol as the door from Halloween Town at the top. The land usually looks like a fully white location; it is called Nixel Land and the colorless uncool black and white creatures are called Nixels, the tiny and adorable villains that like to cause mischief and ruin creativity.

Right now, they horrified of the one holiday of the year on the night of October 31st that they tried to nix, but either failed or are too terrified to ruin it. Yes, that day is called Halloween. Every year, they worry that if their leader, Major Nixel, his soldier, FlipNix and/or their ruler, King Nixel finds out that Halloween is almost here, there would be a huge mondo disaster for the Nixels, so this year, they decided to nix Halloween by stealing treats.

Nixel #1: "Candy! Nix! Nix!"

Nixel #2: "Treats! Treats! Treats!"

Nixel #3: "Nix! Nix, nix NIX!"

Nixel #4: "Halloween..." (blows a raspberry) "Candy..." (laughs and licks its lips)

Nixel #2: (annoyed) "Seriously?"

[Background music: Spooks of Halloween Town (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)] continue

Just then, they heard an unfamiliar voice.

Voice (off-screen): (angry tone) "NOBODY BANISHES MR. OOGIE BOOGIE TO ANOTHER WORLD AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

The Nixels screamed in terror as they heard the voice. Some of the Nixels thought it was King Nixel while others thought it was Major Nixel. So, they panicked. A Nixel in a pointy-eared mint green exoskeleton with yellow eyes, a green beret with the Nixels symbol, green gloves, green shoes and a dog tag necklace came in; he's FlipNix.

FlipNix: (scolding) "What is going on around here?! I'll tell either Major Nixel or King Nixel about your bickering!"

The terrified Nixels were terrified, making FlipNix sweatdrop in disgust. Just then, he noticed an upset Oogie Boogie coming.

[No music]

FlipNix: "Calm down, Nixels. It's just a giant living burlap sack."

Nixels: "Huh?"

Oogie: (heard what FlipNix said) "Hey, I heard that, you-"

[Background music: This is Halloween (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)] continues

Oogie: (sees FlipNix and the Nixels) "Well well well, what have we here? Nixels!"

This made the Nixels gasp.

FlipNix: (confused) "How did you-"

Oogie: "I read it in a science book once, Green Nixel, rarest of its species."

FlipNix: (confused) "You think I'm rare?"

Nixels: "Ohhh!"

Oogie: "And this must be Nixel Land, is it?"

This made the Nixels nod.

Oogie: (sighs; scolding) "Because that phantom goddess of a chief and her imaginary dead friend banished me from Halloween Town, I guess I need your help."

FlipNix: (curious) "Halloween Town is real?"

Oogie: "That's right! And so is my enemy, Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King, along with his friends a.k.a. my other enemies, Josie Haunterra, a phantom goddess and the chief of Halloween Town and Candy Rainbowgeist, the dead friend of the chief."

FlipNix: "The Pumpkin King and the Phantom Goddess are real too? So this means..." (realizes something) "Tomorrow is Halloween!"

Nixels: (shocked/puzzled) "NIX?!"

Oogie: "Really?"

FlipNix: "Exactly, since I know that the Nixels are too scared to nix Halloween by stealing treats like every year. At least I'm the only Nixel who knows about Halloween."

The Nixels gasped in shock of what FlipNix had said.

Nixel (off-screen): (annoyed tone) "Seriously?"

FlipNix: (to the Nixels) "Relax, I was spying. Lucky for us, our leader, Major Nixel and our king, King Nixel, doesn't know about Halloween, so I'm not gonna tell them."

The Nixels sighed in relief.

Oogie: "So, um-" (puzzled)

FlipNix: "FlipNix the Green Nixel, soldier of the Nixel army. And you are?"

Oogie: "My name is Mr. Oogie Boogie the Boogeyman."

FlipNix: "The Boogeyman? No way! You were awesome scaring Mixels!"

Oogie: (confused) "Mixels? What are Mixels?"

FlipNix: (scolding tone) "Our enemies! They are colorful, despite that I am green, creative and they think that they're much cuter than us! All they do is use stupid cubits to mix, max and..." (snickers) "...murp. Besides, stealing cubits is what we do best. Anyway, every year on the night of October 31st a.k.a. Halloween night, the Mixels celebrate their annual Halloween Fright Festival. Some Mixels trick-or-treat while other Mixels put out scary attractions to scare trick-or-treaters for fun and to scare the other Nixels for vengeance for trying to steals their cubits and their treats. Now I may be afraid of ghosts and failure, but I'm not afraid of Halloween. So, this year, we're gonna nix Halloween by turning all of the Mixels into hideous monsters as we take over Halloween Town while you take over Mixel Land. Deal?"

Oogie: "Impressive. You've got yourself a deal, FlipNix." (shakes FlipNix's claw) "On one condition..."

FlipNix and Nixels: "Huh?"

Oogie: "Does anyone know how to build a casino?" (brings out his casino kit and gambling tools from his old casino back in Halloween Town)

Nixel (off-screen): "Seriously?"

FlipNix: (sighs) "Don't worry. I'm a gambler and I know how to build a casino. I build my own secret casino once, so I'll make a casino lair for you, Mr. Oogie Boogie." (whispers to the Nixels) "You guys are helping me too by the way."

Nixels: (shocked) "NIX?!"

Oogie: "Perfect! Now we have a deal!"

FlipNix: "Thank you, Oogie. You know, if Major Nixel finds out that Halloween is tomorrow, he's gonna kill me. You think he won't notice?"

Oogie: "Please, he won't know at all. At least he doesn't know about Halloween. And speaking of Halloween..."

[Song: Be Prepared (The Lion King); performed by Oogie Boogie, FlipNix and the Nixels]

Just then, Oogie picked up FlipNix and looked him straight in the eyes, making him sweatdrop in worry.

Oogie: **_I never thought nixel essential_**

**_They're crude and unspeakably plain_**

**_But maybe they've a glimmer of potential_**

**_If allied to my vision and brain_**

Oogie places FlipNix to the ground and came towards three Nixels and a Muscle Nixel as they saluted.

_**I know that your powers of retention**_

_**Are as wet as the rain outside**_

_**But thick as you are, pay attention!**_

_**My words are a matter of pride**_

Oogie kicks a Nixel by accident as he stepped on another Nixel's foot, making it let out a Wilhelm scream.

**_It's clear from your vacant expressions_**

**_The lights are not all on upstairs_**

**_But we're talking kings and successions_**

**_Even you can't be caught unawares!_**

As he kept singing, the Nixels saluted at what he said.

**_So, prepare for the chance of a lifetime_**

**_Be prepared for sensational news_**

**_A shining, new era_**

**_Is tiptoeing nearer_**

FlipNix: **_And where do we feature?_**

Oogie: _**Just listen to teacher**_

_**I know it sounds sordid**_

_**But you'll be rewarded**_

_**When at last, I am given my dues**_

_**And injustice frighteningly squared**_

Oogie and Nixels: _**Be prepared!**_

Then, FlipNix and the Nixels began building the casino for Oogie.

FlipNix: (confident) "Yeah, be prepared! We'll be prepared!" (confused) "For what?"

Oogie: "For taking over Halloween Town!"

FlipNix: "And Mixel Land too?"

Oogie: "Right! We're going to turn these colorful Mixels into monsters, remember?"

FlipNix: (happy) "Great idea! Who needs a leader?" (realizes) "Oh yeah..." (sweatdrops) "You."

Oogie: "That's right. And there will be a king. A new king of Halloween Town!"

FlipNix: "Who would that be?"

Oogie: "You will be king! Stick with me, and you'll never worry about Halloween again!"

FlipNix: (agreeing) "Yeah! Long live me, FlipNix, the new King of Halloween Town!"

Nixels: "Long live the king! Long live the king!"

Nixels: **_Nix, nix, nix, nix, nix, nix!_**

**_It's great that we'll soon be connected_**

**_With a king who'll be all time adored_**

Oogie: **_Of course, with pro quo, you're expected_**

**_To take certain duties on board_**

**_The future is littered with prizes_**

**_And though I'm the main addressee_**

**_The point that I must emphasize is_**

**_You won't have a chance without me!_**

At "chance", Oogie roled the dice as three of the Nixels dodged.

FlipNix: _**So prepare for the scariest night of the year**_

_**Be prepared for the murkiest scam**_ (Nixels: _**Oooh... la, la, la!**_)

**_Meticulous planning_** (Nixels: **_We'll have food!_**)

**_Tenacity spanning_** (Nixels: **_Lots of food!_**)

_**A night of denial**_ (Nixels: **_We repeat!_**)

_**Is simply why I'll**_ (Nixels: **_Endless treats!_**)

**_Be king, undisputed_**

**_Respected, saluted_**

**_And seen, for the wonder I am_**

**_Yes, my evil and ambitions are bared_**

Oogie and FlipNix: _**Be prepared!**_

Oogie, FlipNix and Nixels: **_Yes, our evil and ambitions are bared!_**

**_Be prepared!_**

What FlipNix, the other Nixels and Oogie didn't notice are the hidden security cameras around the area.

[Background music: Haunted Instrumental (Evanescence)]

Meanwhile in a dark shadowy room, two evil silhouettes (one of them is gigantic) with glowing white eyes were spying on FlipNix, the other Nixels and their new leader, Oogie as they heard every single word of what FlipNix and Oogie said.

Silhouette: (glared) "So, the Mixels are celebrating their annual Halloween Fright Festival on the night of October 31st and that the legendary Halloween Town is real, eh?"

Gigantic silhouette: (glared angrily and growled)

Silhouette: (to the gigantic silhouette) "Calm yourself, King Nixel. Once all those miserable Mixels are turned into hideous monsters, we will be the ones to nix Halloween for good so that I will take over Halloween Town FOREVER!" (laughs evily)

King Nixel's Silhouette: (growled and scolded to the other silhouette) "Major!"

Major Nixel's Silhouette: (sweatdrops sheepishly) "I mean 'we', sir."

King Nixel's Silhouette: (growled)

Major Nixel's Silhouette: "You're right, sir. If we're going to rule Halloween Town, we gotta get rid of the Pumpkin King, Jack Skellington and his sidekick, the Phantom Goddess, Josie Haunterra. And it looks like this Mr. Oogie Boogie fellow can use some help taking over Mixel Land."

* * *

[Background music: Dream Meltic Halloween instrumental (Vocaloid)]

CAST;

OCs:

Josie Haunterra - voiced by Selena Gomez

Candy Rainbowgeist - voiced by Tracey Moore

FlipNix the Green Nixel - voiced by E.G. Daily

Nightmare Before Christmas:

Jack Skellington (mentioned)

Oogie Boogie - voiced by Ken Page

Mixels:

Nixels - voiced by Fred Tatasciore

Mixels (mentioned)

Major Nixel (silhouette) - voiced by Fred Tatasciore/Rodger Bumpass

King Nixel (silhouette) - voiced by Phil Hayes

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that ends the first chapter. You will see chapter 2 soon.**

**FlipNix: (enters with a chainsaw) PogorikiFan10, I'm here to-**

**Candy (Halloween Town): (materialized; glaring at FlipNix) Don't even think about it, green one!**

**FlipNix: (screamed in horror when he saw Candy and ran away)**

**Josie (Halloween Town): Any more bright ideas?**

**Jack: Well, the next chapter will feature the Infernites and the Infernite cousins.**

**All Infernites: Yay!**

**Me: Okay, make sure to read and review. No flaming or trolling or else there's gonna be trouble.**

**Candy (Halloween Town), Josie (Halloween Town), Jack and Flain: (sweatdrop) Big trouble...**


	2. Chapter 2: Trick or Treat or Burn

**(whistles This is Halloween, then stops; to the viewers) Oh, I didn't see you there. Anyway, I do not own anything except for Josie and Candy, my OCs in Halloween Town form and FlipNix the Green Nixel, my Nixel OC. Plus, Mixels is owned by LEGO, Cartoon Network, David P. Smith and John Fang, the Mixels Theme Song and the Calling All Mixels Soundtrack are also owned by David P. Smith and John Fang, The Nightmare Before Christmas and it's sequel, Oogie's Revenge are owned by Tim Burton, all of the songs in The Nightmare Before Christmas and Oogie's Revenge are owned by Danny Elfman, other songs that are not from NBC or Mixels belong to their rightful owners and the costumes for the Series 1-4 Mixels are all my idea, so please enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

**Summary: A crossover between Mixels and Nightmare Before Christmas. It's Halloween in Mixel Land and the Mixels are having their annual Halloween Fright Festival. But when the Mixels became maxed and turned into monsters of the costumes they are wearing, the Infernites and their Infernite cousins have to escape and ended up in Halloween Town where they meet Jack Skellington and many other faces. But when Halloween Town is nixed, the six Infernites must team up with the Pumpkin King to save both Mixel Land and Halloween Town before it's too late.**

* * *

Mixels and Nightmare Before Christmas

This is Max-oween

* * *

Chapter 2: Trick or Treat... or Burn

* * *

[Background music: Mixels Theme Song (Mixels/Calling All Mixels)]

It is now October 31st a.k.a. Halloween.

Voice (off-screen): (sighs) "Halloween, a night of ghouls, ghosts, goblins, sick pranks and best of all... CANDY!"

We are now in a colorful place called Mixel Land. The world is filled with cool, colorful, creative and adorable Mixels a like. Sure most of them are different shapes, sizes and colors, but there are also tribes of three. Anyway, the Mixels are preparing for their annual Halloween Fright Festival.

Voice: (off-screen): "And there is our annual Halloween Fright Festival. This is the night where every year on October 31st where we get to celebrate Halloween in Mixel Land by wearing scary costumes and scaring the trick-or-treaters just for fun."

[Background Music: Infernite Land (Outpost Defense) (Calling All Mixels)]

However, the only ones who are trick-or-treating are the Infernites and their Infernite cousins. Meanwhile at the Magma Wastelands a.k.a. the Infernite Kingdom, home of the Infernites...

Voice (off-screen): "But if you were an Infernite, you get to trick-or-treat and be scared just for fun, just like yours truly. But despite that I'm a trick-or-treater, I am the best at pranking and haunting, so..."

The source of the voice came from a speedy Infernite Mixel who just came by. He is mostly dark red. He has a small head with a well-defined lip with three teeth sticking upward from it. He has two large eyes on either side of his head, with two thick disembodied eyebrows floating off of them. He has a tapering red neck line that connects to a widening dark red body. He has slender red arms with red pincer hands. His legs are long and red with light grey cuffs on his ankles, and light red feet with a dark red rectangle decorating each. His back is red and has jet boosters that are often shooting out bursts of flames; he's Zorch, the fastest Mixel in all of Mixel Land.

Zorch: (to the viewers) "BOO!" (pulls his trademark laugh) "I can't wait to dressed up for Halloween. Good thing I made my costume. I wonder what the other Infernites are up to."

Meanwhile with the other Infernites and their 'cousins', they are still working on their costumes. One of them is mostly red. He has a rounded head with an eye on each side. Most of the time, his eyes are half-closed. On top of his head are three prongs, the outer two dark red with the middle prong being red with a darker red rectangle on the top of it. Most of the time, this houses a yellow-orange fire that is constantly burning. He also has a beak. He has a body that widens at the end with a light grey collar-like piece at his neck. He has two slender arms with pincer hands. On his wrists are dark red triangle-like covers that taper down. He has grey legs with red feet that have two white claws on each. He has a rectangular hatch on his rear; he's Flain, leader of the Infernites. He was just standing there, watching the other Infernites make their costumes for Halloween.

One of them is also red. He has a small head with well-defined lips that have three fangs pointing upwards. He has a stocky body that tapers downwards. He is cycloptic, so he has a single eye. On top of his head are two black cat-like ears. His arms are light grey and fairly long, with grey hands with three burning orange fingers on each. His legs are light grey and fairly short, with tall red feet with two dark red toes on each foot; he's Vulk, the dim-witted yet lovable second-in-command Mixel of the Infernites. He is currently working on a cape for his costume.

One of them has a body with a head and two arms with dark red hands tapering close to the body on two long arms. He has a mouth also, and two eyes connecting to the top of the jaw, with three teeth on the bottom and two longer teeth on both sides of the top. On the top of his eyes is a uni-brow. He has two fiery yellow cat-like ears with horns pointing up on both sides and red highlights underneath. He has dark red feet with a reddish bottom part with one fiery yellow toe on each; he's Burnard, another Infernite leader and also leader of the Infernite cousins. Burnard is carrying red paint for his costume.

One of them has a vermillion dress-like body with two vermillion arms with black hands, and a long vermillion tail. He has red feet with each triangle with a head with eight human-like teeth over a red jaw, with a grey nose emitting flames, and a dark red triangular tip on the front which connects to the top of the jaw including two eyes with reddish eyebrows connecting on top. On the top of his head, there are two fiery spikes on the front and back of each other; he's Meltus, another Infernite cousin. He is holding red fake fur for his costume.

The last one has a tail with three fiery yellow spikes. On the top of the tail is a red, tube-like tip with fire coming out. He has four pointy legs with two dark grey arms with a vermillion tip on each, connected to a vermillion body with a long, dark area at the bottom right. The head has a vermillion underbite with two teeth pointing up, and a head sloping up with an eye over a red top with two fiery yellow cat-like ears; he's Flamzer. Unlike his brothers, Flamzer knows all about safety. He is currently working on a red wizard's hat for his Halloween costume.

In fact, they are all in Flain's house, working on their Halloween costumes.

Vulk: (confused) "So, guys, what are you gonna be for Halloween?"

Flamzer: "I'm going as a wizard, guys. I know it sounds dumb, but I saw Harry Potter and Wizards of Waverly Place and I was thinking about wizards. Unlike the Wiztastics, I bet I'd be an excellent wizard."

Meltus: (raises his hand) "I'm going as a werewolf!"

Flamzer: "Meltus, why are you gonna be a werewolf?"

Meltus: "Remember the scary werewolf movie called 'The Wolfman'?"

Flamzer: "Oh yeah. I remember?" (sweatdrops in worry)

Vulk: (raises his hand) "I'm gonna be a vampire for Halloween."

Meltus: "Why a vampire?"

Vulk: "Well, I read the novel, Dracula, I played the game, Embodiment of Scarlet Devil and I saw Vampire Diaries, True Blood and a lot of scary vampire movies, so that's why. Plus, I'm adding wings that resemble Flandre Scarlet's wings. Flandre Scarlet is my favorite Touhou character."

Flain: "Vulk, I didn't know you like Touhou Project."

Vulk: "Thank you for noticing, Flain." (to Burnard) "Hey, Burnard, what's with the red paint?"

Burnard: "It's fake blood!" (laughs) "I'm gonna be a zombie, like in the zombie movies!" (laughs again) "What about you, Flain?"

Flain: "Will you hold on? I'm almost done with my costume. I just gotta get something." (leaves off-screen)

Burnard: (to Vulk, Meltus and Flamzer) "Hey guys, let's go to Flain's room and steal some cookironis."

Later, Vulk, Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer are going to Flain's room.

Flamzer: (scolding) "You know, Burnard, don't you think that Flain will notice us trying to go to his room?"

Vulk: (scolding) "Yeah. I agree with Flamzer on this."

Burnard: "Relax guys, we're here!" (opens the door to Flain's room) "How bad can it b-"

[Background music: Pre-Hibernation (Pantera)]

In sheer horror, they saw Flain's decapitated head on the bed as they screamed in horror. The eyes on Flain's head were open and had a large 'X' on each one, a flame was missing and he is frowning.

Meltus: (terrified) "What happened to Flain?"

Vulk: (horrified) "He's been DECAPITATED!"

Flamzer: (screaming) "Every Infernite for himself!"

Vulk, Meltus and Flamzer started to panicked as Burnard picked up Flain's head and laughed when it squeaked.

Burnard: "Hey, guys. It squeaks. Catch!" (throws the Flain head at Flamzer)

Flamzer: (screams in horror) "EW! EW! EW! Get that thing away from me!" (tosses the Flain head to Meltus)

Meltus: (screams) "NO WAY!" (tosses it at Burnard)

Burnard: (laughs and catches the Flain head) "Heads up, Vulk!" (throws it at Vulk)

As the Flain head lands on Vulk, he fell down and freaked out as Flamzer and Meltus screamed and Burnard laughed until...

[No music]

Flain (off-screen): "What's going on?"

The four Infernites turned to see Flain holding a pumpkin.

[Background Music: Infernite Land (Exploration) (Calling All Mixels)]

Infernite cousins: (confused) "Flain?"

Vulk: (spooked a bit) "Are you a ghost?"

Flain: "No, it's just me. I'm gonna be the legendary Headless Horsemixel for Halloween since I found my pumpkin head."

Flamzer: (sighs in relief) "What a relief. For a moment there, I thought you were dead."

Flain: "Oh and guys, that's not really my head, that's a life-sized plush version of my head and my trick-or-treating basket."

Burnard: (picks up the plush Flain head) "Hey, no wonder why it squeaks." (squeezes the head and laughs)

The other four rolled their eyes.

* * *

[No music]

Back with Zorch...

Zorch: "This year will more be more rad fun then last year. And when my friends get a load of how I'll be in my costume..."

[Song: In the Dark of the Night (Anastasia) rock version; performed by Zorch and the chorus]

Zorch: "I will be Prankster King of Halloween. They'll see." (picks up a flashlight, shines it in his face and laughs evily in a ghostly tone as it echoes)

What Zorch brought is flour, whitening powder, glow powder, white contact lens, black eyeshadow, a white cloak that looked torn-up because Zorch just want it to look scary, a black eyeliner, real chains he had found yesterday and a candlelabra with five candles. Then he used his jets to light the candles and picked up the candlelabra as he started to sing.

Zorch: **_In the dark of the night I was happy as always_**

**_I enjoyed pulling pranks as rad as can be_**

**_I'll scare them out of their wits_**

**_With their bravery falling to bits!_**

**_And soon, they'll realize_**

**_That the nightmare was... ME!_**

He powdered his himself white with flour and whitening powder as white dust filled the room and that all we can see is Zorch's silhouette, still holding the candlelabra as he ran by, spins around and pulls some ghostly pose. Then, on "me", Zorch, whose body is now entirely white as a ghost.

**_I am still the most fastest Mixel in of all_**

**_Cause today's Halloween, I know what to do!_**

**_My pranks made each of them scream_**

**_And I'll haunt them in their dreams!_**

**_My friends, watch out,_**

**_I'm coming for you!_**

Still holding the candlelabra, he puts the eyeliner underneath his eyes as he layed on his bed. Then he got off as he raises the candlelabra with one pincer hand and waves another pincer hand. Then the chorus began to sing.

Chorus: _**In the dark of the night horror will find them**_

_**In the dark of the night it is a sign!**_

_**Aah...**_

Zorch: **_Halloween will be sweet_**

Zorch and chorus: **_When the scare is complete!_**

Chorus: **_In the dark of the night_**

Zorch: **_The night is mine!_**

He is spinning around happily as he laughed, placed the candlelabra down, shuts the windows with his speed and closed the blinds.

**_I can feel that my skills are slowly returning!_**

**_How rad fun that it's finally my time to scare!_**

**_So before it becomes midnight_**

**_I'll see them screaming with frights!_**

**_And to them, I will say..._**

**_"Beware"!_**

As he puts on eyeshadow as he smiled evily. When he is done with the eyeshadow, he puts on the white contacts to make it look like his eyes have no pupils.

Chorus: **_In the dark of the night terror will strike them!_**

(Zorch: **_Terror's the least I can do!_**)

**_In the dark of the night fear will brew._**

**_Ooh!_**

Zorch: **_Soon they will feel that their nightmares are real._**

Chorus: _**In the dark of the night**_

Zorch: **_Oh yeah it's true!_** (laughs)

During that, he went to the changing room to put on his white cloak and chains. When he came out, he was wearing the white cloak as his entire body is covered in chains from torso to bottom with broken handcuffs on his hands, a hanging chain on one leg and a leg-shackle with a metal ball attached to it on the other.

Chorus: **_In the dark of the night here come the nightmares_**

(**_Nightmares!_**)

**_Ooh!_**

**_In the dark of the night terror comes true._**

(**_Terror!_**)

Zorch: **_My friends, you will see_**

Zorch and chorus: **_You are haunted by me!_**

Chorus: **_In the dark of the night..._**

**_In the dark of the night..._**

**_In the dark of the night..._**

While the chorus is singing, Zorch powders his chains and cloak with flour and then powders his entire body with glow powder as he started to glow. Then he turns on a fog machine, filling the scene with fog this time.

Zorch: **_Yes, I'll haunt you, _**

**_I'm a prank master,_**

**_The ghost of Zorch is at the scene!_**

(Chorus: **_In the dark of the night..._**

**_In the dark of the night..._**)

**_You can run,_**

**_But I'm very faster_**

Chorus: **_In the dark of the night..._**

**_In the dark of the night..._**

**_In the dark of the night..._**

Zorch (ghostly tone): _**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_

Only Zorch's silhouette can be seen in the fog with a silhouetted candlelabra as he does spooky interpretive dancing and ghostly poses while rattling his chains like a ghost. Then on "HAPPY HALLOWEEN", he ran around and zipped out of his house towards Flain's house while his laughter can be heard.

* * *

[Background music: This is Halloween (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)]

Back at Halloween Town, Josie and Candy are starting their camping trip over the tents, sleeping bags and more camping supplies as they went back to Spiral Hill until Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King.

Jack: (came towards the duo) "Ladies, I need your help this time."

Candy: (whisper to Josie) "Looks like the Pumpkin King needs our help this time." (to Jack) "What is it, Jack?"

Jack: "It's about Lock, Shock and Barrel."

Josie and Candy: (shocked) "Oogie's Boys?!"

Yes, Lock, Shock and Barrel are Oogie's 'boys', despite that Shock isn't a boy at all.

Jack: "Yeah. They kept doing discriminating things again."

Candy: (scolding) "Sounds like those mischievous little 'abominations' need to be taught a lesson."

Josie: "Don't worry. I have an idea, and it doesn't involve a punishment this time. I suggest that Candy and I will bring them with us on our camping trip at the Halloween Town woods to teach the three a lesson about life and nature in Halloween Town."

Candy: (unenthusiastic and sarcastic) "How amazing and horrific." (sighs and sweatdrops)

Jack: "Good idea, Josie."

Meanwhile, Lock, Shock and Barrel had overheard what Josie said and smiled mischievously.

Barrel: "Did any of you hear that?"

Lock: "A camping trip sounds like fun."

Shock: "Yeah, we should trash it!"

[Song: Horrible Camping Trip (in the tune of Kidnap the Sandy Claws from The Nightmare Before Christmas); performed by Lock, Shock, Barrel, Josie and Candy]

Later, Josie and Candy (with their camping supplies), Lock, Shock and Barrel (with their supplies and bag of tricks) are heading to the woods.

Lock, Shock and Barrel: (whispering to each other) _**We're going on a camping trip**_

Lock: **_I wanna do it_**

Barrel: **_Let's draw straws_**

Josie and Candy glare at Lock, Shock and Barrel.

Candy: **_What do you think these three are up to?_**

Barrel: **_Three of a kind_**

Lock: **_Birds of a feather_**

Lock, Shock, Barrel: **_Now and forever_**

**_Wheeee_**

And with that moment, they push Candy out of the way.

Candy: "HEY!"

**_La, la, la, la, la, la_**

**_La-la-la-la-la_**

**_La, la, la, la, la, la_**

**_La-la-la-la-la_**

This made the two glare at the three as they ran off-screen. Cut to Lock, Shock and Barrel.

**_Horrible camping trip_**

**_Causing up a fight_**

**_Break all the rules and then_**

**_Turn off all the lights_**

Shock: _**First, we're going to set some bait**_

_**Inside a nasty trap and wait**_

_**When those two come sniffing we will**_

_**Snap the trap and close the gate**_

Cut to Josie and Candy.

Josie: **_Talk about just plain rude_**

**_For this I am not in the mood_**

**_It will be a pain in the head_**

**_Even for someone who's already dead_**

Cut back to Lock, Shock and Barrel.

Lock, Shock and Barrel: **_Horrible camping trip_**

**_Beat the two with rocks_**

**_Bury their map for ninety years_**

**_Then see what they saw_**

Cut back to Josie and Candy.

Candy: (frantic) **_What do we do? What do we do?_**

Josie: (disappointed) **_I dunno, but I don't have a clue_**

Candy: **_But our camping trip will be done for_**

Josie: **_Well this is such a bore_**

Candy moans in disappointment and facepalms. Cut back to Lock, Shock and Barrel.

Lock: **_I say that we take a cannon_**

**_Aim it at duo and then_**

**_Right before they turn around_**

**_Josie and Candy will be no more_**

Candy was outraged by what Lock said.

Candy: **_Unbelievable, they think_**

**_They're gonna blow us up to smithereens_**

**_Tell them to just forget it_**

**_Unless they wanna start a bloody scene_**

Lock, Shock and Barrel: **_Horrible camping trip_**

**_They think they are bad_**

**_Take away their equipment_**

**_Then see if they are sad_**

Lock and Shock: **_Because Ms. Josie and Candy are the dumbest duo around_**

**_If they try to bore us right now, we'd get out of town_**

Barrel: **_We'll be so pleased by their dismay_**

**_That we'll have plenty of time to play_**

Candy: (glaring) **_Who do these kids think they are?_**

**_They're taking it way to far_**

Josie sighs.

Lock, Shock and Barrel: **_We're little campers_**

**_And we take our job with pride_**

**_We do our best to have fun_**

**_And get on their bad side_**

Shock: **_I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb_**

Barrel: **_I'm not the dumb one_**

Lock: **_You're no fun_**

Josie (off-screen): **_Guys!_**

Lock, Shock and Barrel: **_What?!_**

Josie, who is wearing the same ranger hat as Candy, had brought a chalkboard and her wand with her, explained to the trio.

Josie: **_You're gonna ruin our camping trip_**

**_Unless you please stop being rude_**

**_If we are going to have a good time_**

**_I suggest you drop that attitude_**

The trio felt sheepish as they listened.

**_Now, pay attention and you will learn_**

**_That it's not whether to loose or win_**

**_So time to explore the great outdoors_**

Josie, Lock, Shock and Barrel: **_And let the camping trip begin_**

Lock, Shock and Barrel: **_Horrible camping trip_**

**_Beat them with a stick_**

**_Leave them in the forest and_**

**_See what makes them tick_**

**_Horrible camping trip_**

**_Chop them into bits_**

**_Even though Ms. Josie_**

**_Is sure to get her kicks_**

**_Horrible camping trip_**

**_See what we will see_**

**_Lock them in a cage_**

**_And then throw away the key..._**

[No music]

By the time the song ends, Candy sweatdrops.

Candy: (annoyed tone) "Seriously?"

* * *

[Background Music: Mixel Selection (Calling All Mixels)]

Back at the Magma Wastelands, Flain is wearing a grey coat with a dark grey belt and dark grey cuffs on the sleeves, grey pants, dark grey boots with holes for each foot, a grey cape with a dark grey collar, white contact lenses and a pumpkin on his head with a mouth hole in the middle, his beak painted yellow, his prongs painted orange and green, his eyelids painted orange and a fake stitching scar across his neck. He is also carrying a sword with a dark red hilt and a red gem on the hilt on one hand and the plush Flain head on the other; he's going as the legendary Headless Horsemixel.

Flain: "Gentlemen, let the rad fun begin."

Vulk (off-screen): "I'm coming!"

Vulk came by, wearing fake vampire fangs with fake blood on them, a red contact lens on his eye, the fake claw versions of his burning fingers, a dark red bow tie, a black and red vampire cape and fake wings appear to be made of iron and prism shards, which arranged from his back to the tip of his 'wings', his 8 crystals are all fire orange. He also had black eyeshadow and a fake vampire bitemark on the left side of his neck, his skin is more light salmon thanks to the make-up and a vampire bat pail on his hand; he's going as a vampire.

Vulk: (in a Transylvanian accent) "Flain, look into my eye because I'm a vampire. Blah!"

Meltus (off-screen): "I'm next! I'm next!"

Meltus arrived, wearing red wolf fur on his tail, red fake wolf ears, yellow contact lenses, a dark red torn-up coat, fake werewolf fangs, a bandage on his left arm with a small red paint stain on it, making it look like blood and a spikey dog collar with a chain leash on one hand while he is holding a paper bag on the other; he's going as a werewolf.

Meltus: (howls) "I'm a werewolf!"

Flamzer (off-screen): "Make way. Wizard coming through."

Flamzer, who is wearing a black wizard cloak and hat, carrying a light-up torch for a magic wand and holding a little cauldron bucket to hold his candy, came by; he's going as a wizard.

Flamzer: "You guys like my costume or what?"

Vulk: "Well-"

[No music]

Burnard (off-screen): (laughs) "That's nothing!"

[Background music: Pre-Hibernation (Pantera)] repeat

Burnard popped out, covered fake bandages, fake stitches and fake bruises with white powder on his face, fake black tears in his eyes, light blue with light yellow sclera contact lenses, a grey torn-up ragged vest, black, dirty boots and a fake axe on his head with red paint on the blade as five drips of red paint were shown on his head. He also has a pumpkin bucket in his hand; he's going as a zombie.

Burnard: (doing zombie poses in a creepy tone) "Oooooooooh! I'm a zombie! Blaaaaaaaaah!"

The two Infernites and the other Infernite cousins screamed as they saw Burnard's scary costume.

Burnard: (laughs)

[No music]

Flain, Vulk, Meltus and Flamzer stared at Burnard.

Burnard: "So, what do you think of my costume?"

Vulk: "It was... very creepy."

[Background Music: Mixel Selection (Calling All Mixels)] continue

Flain: "Okay, that's creepy. Anyway, let's find Zorch so that we can go trick-or-treating with him."

Flamzer: "I'm with you, Flain."

Meltus: "I wonder what Zorch is gonna be for Halloween?"

[Background music: This is Halloween (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)] continue

Meanwhile, Zorch, who is currently dressed as a ghost while holding his candlelabra and pumpkin bucket, was watching the other Infernites leave as he smiled evily.

Zorch: (laughs) "Great costumes, guys, but mine is much better for Halloween. You can run, but you can't hide because I'm coming for you and I will haunt you good, so beware the ghost of Zorch!" (shines the candlelabra at his face as he laughs evily with echoing effects and runs off-screen)

* * *

[Background music: Dream Meltic Halloween instrumental (Vocaloid)]

CAST;

OCs:

Josie Haunterra - voiced by Selena Gomez

Candy Rainbowgeist - voiced by Tracey Moore

Nightmare Before Christmas:

Jack Skellington - voiced by Chris Sarandon/Danny Elfman (Singing voice)

Oogie Boogie (mentioned)

Lock - voiced by Paul Reubens

Shock - voiced by Kath Soucie

Barrel - voiced by Dee Bradley Baker

Mixels:

Zorch - voiced by David P. Smith

Flain - voiced by Tom Kenny

Vulk - voiced by Jess Harnell

Burnard - voiced by Jess Harnell

Meltus - voiced by Jess Harnell

Flamzer - voiced by Rodger Bumpass

* * *

**Author's Note: (pops out of the red side of a rainbow cubit) Well, that was chapter 2 of our story, so be prepared for chapter 3, fellow readers!**

**Lock, Shock and Barrel: (Lock pops out of the purple side, Shock pops out of the blue side and Barrel pops out of the green side of the rainbow cubit) Trick-or-treat!**

**Candy (Halloween Town): (pops out of the yellow side of the cubit; annoyed tone) Seriously?**


	3. Chapter 3: Let the Scary Fun Begin

**Time for chapter 3 to begin. I do not own anything except for Josie and Candy, my OCs in Halloween Town form and FlipNix the Green Nixel, my Nixel OC. Plus, Mixels is owned by LEGO, Cartoon Network, David P. Smith and John Fang, the Mixels Theme Song and the Calling All Mixels Soundtrack are also owned by David P. Smith and John Fang, The Nightmare Before Christmas and it's sequel, Oogie's Revenge are owned by Tim Burton, all of the songs in The Nightmare Before Christmas and Oogie's Revenge are owned by Danny Elfman, other songs that are not from NBC or Mixels belong to their rightful owners and the costumes for the Series 1-4 Mixels are all my idea, so let's begin.**

* * *

**Summary: A crossover between Mixels and Nightmare Before Christmas. It's Halloween in Mixel Land and the Mixels are having their annual Halloween Fright Festival. But when the Mixels became maxed and turned into monsters of the costumes they are wearing, the Infernites and their Infernite cousins have to escape and ended up in Halloween Town where they meet Jack Skellington and many other faces. But when Halloween Town is nixed, the six Infernites must team up with the Pumpkin King to save both Mixel Land and Halloween Town before it's too late.**

* * *

Mixels and Nightmare Before Christmas

This is Max-oween

* * *

Chapter 3: Let the Scary Fun Begin

* * *

[No music]

Vulk: "Where's Zorch? I don't want him to miss out on Halloween. He never misses out on Halloween."

Meltus: "Yeah, especially Halloween candy."

Burnard: "Gee. I'm bored. Anyone wanna sing Halloween songs?"

Flamzer: "How is that gonna help us find Zorch?"

Flain: "Now, Flamzer, you know, Burnard may be on to something."

Burnard: "Great! Let's all sing This is Halloween together!"

Meltus: "Okay. I guess we can sing a song." (sneezes)

[Song: This is Halloween (Nightmare Before Christmas); performed by the Infernites and the Infernite cousins]

As the song, "This is Halloween" starts, Zorch watched as he smiled evily and decided to scare the five Infernites with an idea.

Then, Flain, Vulk, Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer began to imagine as they started singing, starting with Vulk, Meltus and Flamzer as shadows at Mixel Cemetery.

Shadow!Vulk, Shadow!Meltus and Shadow!Flamzer: **_Boys and girls of every age_**

**_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_**

Then, Flain and Burnard, as a two-headed shadow joined in to sing along.

Shadow!Flain/Burnard: **_Come with us and you will see_**

**_This, our town of Halloween_**

As the gates of Mixel Cemetery opened on "This, our town of Halloween", the shadow forms of Flain/Burnard, Vulk, Meltus and Flamzer disappeared. Then, Flain came out from behind a dead tree as Vulk came out from behind a tombstone, Meltus came out from behind another dead tree, Flamzer came out from behind another tombstone and Burnard came out from beneath the ground as they all sing.

Flain, Vulk, Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer: **_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_**

Then, Flain and Vulk came towards the gates as four pumpkins fell down from out of nowhere and get impaled by the gate's spikes.

Flain and Vulk: **_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_**

Flamzer begin to sing along.

Flain, Vulk and Flamzer: **_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_**

**_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_**

Burnard and Meltus popped out of nowhere.

Burnard and Meltus: **_It's our town, everybody scream_**

Flain, Vulk, Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer: **_In this town of Halloween_**

Cut to Burnard hiding under a bed with black bedsheets on it when he emerges from beneath as he sang his part in a ghostly tone.

Burnard: **_I am the one hiding under your bed_**

**_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_**

Cut to Vulk hiding under the stairs as he wiggled his fingers while he sang his part in an evil tone.

Vulk: **_I am the one hiding under your stairs_**

**_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_**

Cut to a library where Flamzer is sitting on a chair, pretending to read a book while the other four Infernites are hiding.

Flain, Vulk, Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer: **_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_**

**_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_**

On "Halloween" each time, Flain popped out from behind a bookcase, Vulk popped out of a coffin, Burnard popped out from under a white bedsheet and Meltus popped out from the other side of the bookcase. Cut to the outside of a Transylvanian castle where Vulk and Meltus are next to sing.

Vulk and Meltus: _**In this town we call home**_

_**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**_

Cut back to Mixel Cemetery where Flain is sitting on a tombstone.

Flain: **_In this town, don't we love it now?_**

**_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_**

Cut to a dark alley where Vulk and Meltus are.

Vulk and Meltus: **_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_**

**_Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll..._**

Without warning, Burnard popped out of a trash can, scaring Vulk and Meltus.

Burnard: **_Scream! This is Halloween_**

Vulk: **_Red 'n' black_**

Meltus: **_Slimy green_**

Burnard: **_Aren't you scared?_**

Cut back to Mixel Cemetery...

Flain: **_Well, that's just fine_**

Flamzer came by and sing along.

Flain and Flamzer: _**Say it once, say it twice**_

_**Take a chance and roll the dice**_

_**Ride with the moon in the dead of night**_

Cut to a dark and scary forest where Meltus popped out from behind a dead tree.

Meltus: **_Everybody scream, everybody scream_**

The other four Infernites sing along as well.

Flain, Vulk, Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer: **_In our town of Halloween!_**

Cut to a dungeon where Flamzer opened the door and walked towards the screen as he sang his part in a calm tone.

Flamzer: **_I am the clown with the tear-away face_**

Then everything went dark as shades of red filled the room while Flamzer glared evily as he sang in a dark tone.

**_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_**

Back at Mixel Cemetery, Meltus hid behind a tombstone as Flain hid behind another. They both sang their part in a whispering tone.

Meltus: **_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_**

Flain: **_I am the wind blowing through your hair_**

As Meltus and Flain left off-screen, the shadow of Zorch on Mixel Moon as he smiled evily.

Zorch's Shadow: **_I am the shadow on the moon at night_**

**_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_**

During Zorch's part, Flain, Vulk, Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer stared at the shadow in horror as they ran off-screen. On "fright", Zorch's shadow was then formed into the bats from Mixel Moon as they flew away.

Flain, Vulk, Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer: **_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_**

Cut to Flain, Vulk, Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer, entering Mixel Cemetery.

**_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_**

Burnard: **_Halloween! Halloween!_**

Cut to Vulk, Burnard and Flamzer next to guillotine while Burnard pulled the lever and cuts a pumpkin in half.

Vulk, Burnard and Meltus: **_Tender lumplings everywhere_**

**_Life's no fun without a good scare_**

Flain and Flamzer arrived as they sang their part.

Flamzer: **_That's our job,_**

Flain: **_But we're not mean_**

Flain and Flamzer: **_In our town of Halloween_**

Flain, Vulk, Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer: **_In this town_**

Flain: **_Don't we love it now?_**

Flain, Vulk, Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer: **_Everyone's waiting for the next surpris_**e

Cut to Meltus and Flamzer in the woods.

Meltus and Flamzer: **_Skellington Jack might catch you in the back_**

On "catch you in the back", Burnard snuck up from behind the two and touched them in the back, scaring Meltus and Flamzer as he sang along.

Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer: **_And scream like a banshee_**

**_Make you jump out of your skin_**

**_This is Halloween, everyone scream_**

Then Vulk began to sing along.

Vulk: **_Won't ya please make way for a very special guy_**

Cut to Flain and Burnard at the pumpkin patch next to a scarecrow with a pumpkin head.

Flain and Burnard: **_Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_**

**_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now_**

Then Vulk, Meltus and Flamzer popped out of some pumpkins as they sing along.

Flain, Vulk, Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer: **_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_**

**_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_**

Cut to reality where Flain stood in the middle of the four.

Flain: **_In this town we call home_**

**_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_**

Flain, Vulk, Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer: **_La la la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_**

**_La la la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_**

**_La la la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_**

**_La la la-la la la_**

**_Wheeeeeee!_**

Before the song could end, Zorch's laughter was heard off-screen, making Flain, Vulk, Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer terrified of the laugh.

Vulk: (spooked) "I'm scared!"

[Background music: Dramatic Cue (B) (Spongebob Squarepants)]

Zorch: (zoomed out of nowhere in front of Flain, Vulk, Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer) "BOO!"

Flain, Vulk, Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer: (screams in terror)

Flain: (frightened) "It's a ghost, guys! RUN FOR IT!"

[Background music: This is Halloween (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)]

Zorch: (laughs) "I can't believe you guys fell for that trick!" (laughs)

Flain, Vulk, Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer: (recognizes Zorch in his ghost costume; each with a shocked expression on their face) "Zorch?!"

Vulk: "You're a ghost?!"

Meltus: "You look all white and scary!"

Flamzer: "And why the mix are you glowing?"

Zorch: "Relax, guys. No reason to be afraid, even though I did scare you on purpose. This is just my Halloween costume."

[Background music: Luigi's Mansion Theme (Super Smash Brothers Brawl)]

Zorch: (laughs) "I'm a ghost!" (smiles evily) "Watch." (moans in a ghostly tone while rattling his 'ghostly' chains and holding his candlelabra) "Whooooooooo! Whooooooooooooooooo! I'm a ghoooooooooost! Oooooooooh! I am the ghost of Zoooooooooorch and I have come baaaaaaack to haaaaaaunt yooooooou... foreeeeeeeeveeeeeeer! Whooooooooooooooooooooo!" (normal tone) "Boo!"

[Background music: This is Halloween (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)] continue

Burnard: (laughs) "Nice ghost costume."

Zorch: "Thank you, Burnard."

Flain, Vulk, Meltus and Flamzer sweatdropped.

Flain: "So, 'ghost of' Zorch, would you like to go trick-or-treating with us?"

Zorch: (excited) "Trick-or-treating?! I'M IN!" (zooms around while lettings out a ghostly moan and rattling his chains)

[Background music: Lillium music box (Elfen Lied)]

Meanwhile, three Nixels, a square-eared one dressed as a zombie with stitches and bolts on its head, a cat-eared one dressed as a werewolf with a black wolf tail on its back and yellow contact lenses and a pointy-eared one dressed as a vampire with red contact lenses, a vampire cape, fangs and black bat wings on its back, were spying on the Infernites as they glared.

Nixels: "Nix, nix, nix, nix, nix, nix, nix, nix.

Nixel #1/Zombie Nixel: (to the other two Nixels) "Nix! Nix! Mixels..." (blows a raspberry) "Nixels..." (does a thumbs up gesture and laughs)

Other two Nixels: (laughed along with the first one)

Nixel #2/Werewolf Nixel: "NIX!

Nixel #3/Vampire Nixel: (annoyed tone) "Seriously?"

* * *

[Background music: This is Halloween (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)] continue

Later, the three Nixels went back to Nixel Land, which now has a casino that Oogie told them to build, where the other Nixels are dressed the same as the first three and reported to Oogie Boogie about the Infernites.

Oogie: "The Infernites?"

FlipNix (off-screen): "That's right, Mr. Oogie Boogie sir."

FlipNix, who is dressed as a vampire with mint green bat wings on his back, a dark green vampire cape, a dark green crown on his beret, black eyeshadow, vampire fangs and a monocle on his right eye, approached to Oogie, along with two Muscle Nixels, dressed as zombies.

FlipNix: "They are bloody red fire-type Mixels and they are extremely fiery and short-tempered. Their stupid fiery features make up their personalities. Additionally, they are always full of energy and totally..." (shutters in disgust) "...unpredictable. We can't tell what is going to get them all fired up next. Besides, they're morons."

Oogie: (scolding) "More fire elements like JACK?!" (remembering the events of "Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge" and shutters in disgust) "This is revolting!"

FlipNix: "I agree with you! If Major Nixel finds out about Halloween, he'll-"

Voice (off-screen): "Anyone who isn't a Nixel and/or isn't from here, report to my office... NOW!"

FlipNix: (gasps in shock) "Major Nixel..." (disappointed; to Oogie) "He would like to speak to you, sir. I have a bad feeling that he'd probably know about Halloween."

Oogie: "Can you at least show me his office?"

FlipNix nods and heads to his leader's office as Oogie follows.

[Background music: Haunted Instrumental (Evanescence)]

Later, when Oogie went inside Major Nixel's office, he noticed it was dark and that he saw a silhouette with a pair of eyes glaring in the darkness.

Silhouette: "So, you must be Mr. Oogie Boogie, right?

Oogie: "Correct. And are you Major Nixel?"

Major Nixel (Silhouette): "In the flesh."

The silhouette revealed himself to be, simply, an oversized version of a regular Nixel, only being elongated into a slightly more rectangular shape. He also has a silver mustache, large silver eyebrows, large eyes, black and white epaulettes on his shoulders, and a black and white square-shaped badge on his chest. He also has sharp teeth like the other Nixels, except a little smaller. He also lacks the ear-like extensions that regular Nixels have, instead having a flat top; this man, or Nixel, happens to be Major Nixel himself.

Oogie: "You're the Nixels' leader?"

Major Nixel: "Exactly. So, you're from another world, eh?"

Oogie: "Halloween Town to be exact."

Major Nixel: (gasped; to himself) "The legendary Halloween Town is real." (to Oogie) "So, Oogie, what are you doing here?"

Oogie: "Well, I'm glad you asked. After that Phantom Goddess, Josie Haunterra banished me from Halloween Town, that FlipNix fellow told me about the Mixels, their cubits and the annual Halloween Fright Festival, so if he'll can take over Halloween Town, I'll take over Mixel Land and that's the deal."

[No music]

Major Nixel: "Is that so? Well, I'm impressed with what you said."

Oogie: "And because I told him that he's the rarest one of his kind, he told me all about you and your king."

[Background music: Dramatic Cue (A) (Spongebob Squarepants)]

Major Nixel: (shocked and terrified) "King Nixel?!" (still remembering the events of "Mixel Moon Madness" when King Nixel had heard there are Mixels on the moon)

[Background music: Kagome Kagome instrumental (Miku Hatsune and Luka Megurine)]

Major Nixel: (then became curious) "FlipNix? Rare?"

Oogie: "That's right. Anyway, this year, your Nixels will be nixing Halloween! And once those miserable Mixels are turned into monsters, I will take over Mixel Land and FlipNix will be taking over Halloween Town."

Major Nixel: "And how are you gonna turn the Mixels into monsters?"

Oogie: "You'll see, Major." (laughs evily) "I will take care of all Mixels for you."

Major Nixel: "But what about the Pumpkin King and the Phantom Goddess?"

Oogie: "Don't worry. They're about to get the surprise of their lives." (leaves off-screen)

Major Nixel: "Right." (to himself) "And soon, I will take over Halloween Town... FOREVER!" (laughs evily)

Later, Oogie meets up with the Nixels again.

FlipNix: "Well?"

Oogie: "Gentlemen, this year, Halloween will be OURS!"

All of the Nixels cheered happily as they agreed with Oogie.

FlipNix: "And to make this easy, I have these magic dice that turns Mixels and Nixels into real monsters." (holds out black dice with red dots."

Oogie: "Excellent!" (he and FlipNix laugh evily)

* * *

[Background music: This is Halloween (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)] repeat

Back at Mixel Land, the Infernites are heading towards the annual Halloween Fright Festival which the road starts at Mixel Cemetery.

Vulk: (nervous) "Are you sure about this, Flain?"

Meltus: (nervous) "Yeah. It gives me the heebie jeebies."

Flain: "Relax, dudes. It's Halloween, a time for ghouls, ghosts, goblins and other things that go bump in the night. Besides, it's supposed to be the scariest night of the year."

Flamzer: (agreeing) "He's right. In fact, look at Zorch and Burnard right now."

Zorch and Burnard: (Zorch pretends to be a ghost by holding his candlelabra, rattling his chains and letting out a ghostly moan as Burnard pretends to be a zombie by raising his arms and letting out a scary groan) "Whoooooooooooooo! I'm a ghoooost! Whooooooooooooooooooooo!"/"Oooooooooh! I'm a zombie! Blaaaaaaaaah!" (to each other) "Boo! I scared you!" (laughs)

Flain: "C'mon guys, we gotta head to the Halloween Fright Festival if we wanna trick-or-treat."

Vulk: (nervous) "Then why are we at Mixel Cemetery?"

Meltus: (curious) "I think this might be where the path starts."

Burnard: "That's because it is!"

Zorch: "Why would you think the spirits would want us to go there?" (laughs)

Vulk and Meltus: (gasped in terror) "Scary."

Flamzer: (scolding) "Guys, focus!"

Flain: "Well, we're here."

[Background music: Toccata and Fugue in D Minor (Johann Sebastian Bach)]

The six Infernites stopped walking as they stood towards a mysterious mansion that no one lived for a like a millennium (which means a thousand years) and is claimed to be haunted by spirits of deceased Mixels who used to live in the mansion a long time ago. It is also the place where Mixels can celebrate their annual Halloween Fright Festival, while the Infernites go trick-or-treating, the other tribes can use scary attractions for the mansion; this mansion is known as the legendary Haunted Mixel Mansion.

Flain: "Alright guys, to the Haunted Mixel Mansion we go."

Vulk: (nervous) "That's where the Halloween Fright Festival is?"

Flamzer: "Relax Vulk, it's Halloween. Now c'mon, let's go."

Vulk: "Alright. If you insist."

As the six Infernites walked towards Haunted Mixel Mansion, the gates mysteriously closed on their own. The six stepped inside the mansion and then the door closed by itself.

* * *

[Background music: Dream Meltic Halloween instrumental (Vocaloid)]

CAST;

OCs:

Josie Haunterra (mentioned)

FlipNix the Green Nixel - voiced by E.G. Daily

Nightmare Before Christmas:

Jack Skellington (mentioned)

Oogie Boogie - voiced by Ken Page

Mixels:

Flain - voiced by Tom Kenny

Vulk - voiced by Jess Harnell

Zorch - voiced by David P. Smith

Burnard - voiced by Jess Harnell

Meltus - voiced by Jess Harnell

Flamzer - voiced by Rodger Bumpass

Nixels - voiced by Fred Tatasciore

Major Nixel - voiced by Fred Tatasciore/Rodger Bumpass

King Nixel (mentioned)

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, you will see chapter 4 soon because I'm working on it.**

**Flain (as the Headless Horsemixel), Vulk (as a vampire), Zorch (as a ghost), Burnard (as a zombie), Meltus (as a werewolf) and Flamzer (as a wizard): (sneaking up behind me) Boo!**

**Me: Guys, you do realize I know it's you, right?**

**Zorch: Aw man.**

**Vulk: Oh schnixel.**

**Burnard: (laughs)**

**Meltus: Hey!**

**Flamzer: Really?**

**Flain: Thanks a lot, party murper.**

**Me: Dude, I'm not scared of you.**

**Vulk: But what about King Nixel?**

**Burnard: And the Oogie Boogie Man?**

**Zorch: And Major Nixel?**

**Me: Let's focus the story because chapter 4 will be a work in progress.**


	4. Chapter 4: At the Halloween Fright Fest

**(came out from behind the curtains, wearing a white dress) Good evening, viewers. I thought it only fair to warn you that the story you're about to read may disturb you. It may shock you! It may even horrify you! Plus, it has music in it, so you'll understand. Also, I do not own anything except for Josie and Candy, my OCs in Halloween Town form and FlipNix the Green Nixel, my Nixel OC. In fact, Mixels is owned by LEGO, Cartoon Network, David P. Smith and John Fang, the Mixels Theme Song and the Calling All Mixels Soundtrack are also owned by David P. Smith and John Fang, The Nightmare Before Christmas and it's sequel, Oogie's Revenge are owned by Tim Burton, all of the songs in The Nightmare Before Christmas and Oogie's Revenge are owned by Danny Elfman, other songs that are not from NBC or Mixels belong to their rightful owners and the costumes for the Series 1-4 Mixels are all my idea. So, you have been warned.**

* * *

**Summary: A crossover between Mixels and Nightmare Before Christmas. It's Halloween in Mixel Land and the Mixels are having their annual Halloween Fright Festival. But when the Mixels became maxed and turned into monsters of the costumes they are wearing, the Infernites and their Infernite cousins have to escape and ended up in Halloween Town where they meet Jack Skellington and many other faces. But when Halloween Town is nixed, the six Infernites must team up with the Pumpkin King to save both Mixel Land and Halloween Town before it's too late.**

* * *

Mixels and Nightmare Before Christmas

This is Max-oween

* * *

Chapter 4: At the Halloween Fright Festival

* * *

[Background music: Foyer Music (Haunted Mansion)]

Flamzer: (nervous) "Hello? Is everymixel here?"

Vulk and Meltus: (nervous) "Trick-or-treat."

Burnard: (laughs nervously) "That's messed up."

Zorch: (nervous) "I bet it's literally haunted by ghosts of dead Mixels."

Vulk: (glaring nervously at Zorch) "Zorch, you're scaring me?"

Flain: (scolding) "Guys, we're supposed to be trick-or-treating, not cowering like babies." (nervous) "And where are all the other Mixels?"

Burnard: "Maybe they're dead."

Suddenly, a voice was heard out of nowhere.

Voice (off-screen): (dark tone) "Welcome, foolish mixel mortals, to Haunted Mixel Mansion. Me your host... Your ghost host." (laughs evily)

Meltus: (nervous) "Are you the ghost of the Haunted Mixel Mansion?"

Voice (off-screen): "That right, little Infernite. Me ghost of Haunted Mixel Mansion and me here to tell you that this place has no windows and no doors which offer you chilling challenge... TO FIND WAY OUT!" (laughs evily) "Of course, there always my way."

Burnard: "No offense, but you kinda sound like a Cragster."

Voice (off-screen): "That because..."

[Background music: Toccata and Fugue in D Minor (Johann Sebastian Bach)]

The source of the voice popped up from underground, a Cragster Mixel who is dressed as a ghost, wearing a white sheet draped over his head with eye-holes on it.

Cragster: "Me ghost Cragster!"

Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer screamed in terror.

Flain: (scared) "It's a real ghost, man!"

[Background music: Foyer Music (Haunted Mansion)] continue

Cragster: "Guys, it me."

When the Cragster undraped himself from the sheet, he is mainly grey in color. He has a squared head with an eye on each side. He has a dark grey tapering body, that houses two small black legs. His feet are black and wide at the ends, with gold triangular decorations at the toe. His arms are located on his head. His left arm is small and grey, which tapers out into a grey pincer hand. His right arm is a giant grey robot-like arm with a segment at the elbow, a black hand, and three grey fingers with segments at the knuckles. His mouth is very large and has a pair of buck teeth that stick out downwards. On the top of his head are four rocky decorations, two black eyebrow-like ones, a gold one in the center, and a light grey one near the back. He also has a gold triangular stone on his back. This made the Infernites recognize the Cragster.

Flain: "Krader, is that you?"

Krader: "Yeah. Me ghost." (puts his ghost costume back on) "Whoooooooooooooo! Whooooooooooooooooooooo!" (notices Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer's costumes) "Wow! Your costumes amazing!" (looks at Zorch's ghost costume again) "Let me guess. Zorch ghost."

Zorch: "That's right!" (laughs, then let's out a ghostly moan) "Whooooooooo!"

Krader: (to Zorch) "Boo!"

Zorch screamed and hid behind Burnard, making him laugh.

Krader: "You guys like my Halloween trick?"

Just then, some giggling and ghostly moaning was heard off-screen, making all but Krader shiver.

Flamzer: (nervous) "Don't tell me there are ghosts in here."

Krader: "Oh, there ghosts alright. In fact, me know who they are. Seismo! Shuff!"

The 'ghosts', Seismo and Shuff, popped out from underground and revealed themselves to be Cragsters who are dressed as ghosts, just like their leader, Krader. Seismo is mostly grey in color. He has a round disc-like body that also acts as his face. He has a large single eye in the center of his face, with a dark grey eyebrow-like covering on top of it. Two dark grey horns that are attached to grey connectors rests on top of that. He has two gold rectangular marks on his cheeks. Instead of a mouth, he has a dark grey mouthpiece that moves when he speaks. He has short grey arms with dark grey pincer hands. His legs are very long. His right leg is gold on top and grey on the bottom, while his left leg is grey on the top and light grey on the bottom. His feet are very large. They are both grey, though the bottoms of them are various squares of grey, light grey, and gold. He also has a white sheet draped over his head with a hole for his single eye and two more holes for his horns.

Shuff is mostly grey in color. His body and head are one connected roundish shape. He has an eye on each side of his face and three fangs that point upwards from his mouth. He has a gold gemstone that sticks out of his head like a crown. His body has a noticeably rocky texture to it. His arms are black and widen at the ends. His hands are also black and pincer-like. His legs are short and black, and connect to boot-like feet. Both feet are grey and gold, but the colors are placed on random areas on them. He also has a white sheet draped over his head with two holes for his eyes and another hole for his gemstone.

Seismo and Shuff: "Yeah, Krader?"

Flain: "Seismo?"

Zorch: "Shuff?"

Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer: "You're the ghosts?"

Shuff: (he and Seismo take their costumes off) "Yeah! We scary ghosts!" (puts his ghost costume on; ghostly tone) "Whooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Seismo: "Yeah! At least our ghost costumes better than Zorch's." (glaring)

Zorch rolls his eyes at what Seismo said.

Seismo: "Anyway..." (puts his sheet back on; to Flain) "Flain, what you supposed to be?"

Flain: "I'm glad you asked, my Cragster compadre. I'm the legendary Headless Horsemixel."

Voice (off-screen): "Not so fast, Infernites."

Four glowing eyes materialized in the darkness from above as the nine looked in curiosity. The owners of the eyes belonged to Globert, Boogly and Vampos. Globert, the leader of the Glowkies is navy blue and has a round body with a tail-like back. He has a mouth with an underbite with two teeth pointing up and a tongue with light cyan color. At the top of the body is a square head connected to the bottom of the body with one large cycloptic eye surrounding the head, and two bat wings on both sides and black pointy ears at the top. He also has two long teeth on both sides with three smaller teeth between them. he also has two feet with two light cyan toenails.

Boogly is navy blue and has a bulgy, mole-like body with two bug-like appendages on both side, and a jaw with a black underbite with four teeth pointing up, which resembles a triangle pointed upside-down. At the top of the body is a navy blue overbite with two teeth tapered on. and one cycloptic eye. He has four legs, with the front two having a black skinny look with one light cyan toenail on each, and the back having navy blue feet with two light cyan toenails on each. He also has a black toque, covering his eyelid.

Vampos is navy blue and has a head with two incredibly long teeth connected to a square-like part of the body in front of two sides with an eye on each, and light cyan spikes on each side. On the top of the body is two pointy ears on both sides of the head, with two cat-like ears between. He has a long body which slopes up at the back, and two small bat wings. He has long legs with feet including two light cyan toenails on each. He also has navy blue eyelids.

They are each wearing light blue cloaks with sparkles and had light blue sparkles all over their bodies and light blue crystallized make-up all over their wings; they are going as space sirens. The bats from Mixel Moon were around the Glowkies, hanging upside down.

Globert: "I'm so glad you could join us for the annual Halloween Fright Festival."

Boogly: "Boogly happy you guys made it!"

Vampos: "Happy Halloween, guys."

Burnard: "Hey, Globert, we're are the other Mixels?"

Globert: "Why, they're here of course."

Krader: "Yeah! Follow us!"

* * *

[Background music: This is Halloween (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)]

Cut to the hallways where the Infernites and the Infernite cousins followed the Cragsters and the Glowkies to find the other Mixels.

Krader: "First stop." (opens a metal door)

As the six Infernites went through the first door, the room was like a dark, creepy, haunted-looking intergalactic space laboratory lair based on the Area 51 style of Frankenstein's laboratory.

Vulk: (nervous) "I've seen alien movies. I know how this works."

Flamzer: "Well, at least the vampire movies are better."

Meltus: (agreeing) "Yeah."

Just then, three voices where heard from nowhere at the same time; the first voice sounded like a surfer dude, the second voice sounded like a soldier and the third voice sounded like an elder.

Three voices (off-screen): (alien voice) "Beep beep boo! Who dares enter this room! Beep beep boo! Take me to your leader!"

This made the Infernites except for Burnard gasp in shock and fright while Burnard is laughing.

Vulk: (screams in fright) "Aliens!"

Burnard: (enthusiastic) "Oh! Oh! Flain and I are leaders!"

Flain: (glaring at Burnard) "Really, Burnard?!"

Three voices (off-screen): (alien voice) "Beep beep boo! Then you are trespassing, so surrender right now, inferior planetoids, or you will be vaporized in about three... two..."

[Background music: Tomfoolery (Spongebob Squarepants)]

A baby voice then interrupted the other three.

Baby voice (off-screen): "Goo-goo ga-ga."

First voice (off-screen): (embarrassed tone) "Aw schnixel, dude."

This made the Infernites confused.

Third voice (off-screen): (scolding tone) "Not now, Nurp. I'm talking here."

Second voice (off-screen): (angry tone) "Dang it, Naut! We're supposed to be scary aliens, not clowns!"

Naut (off-screen): "I'm sorry, Rokit. Nurp wanted to be a clown for Halloween, but since Niksput suggested we'd be aliens, he-"

Nurp (off-screen): (scolding tone) "Why, Niksput? Why we have to be aliens?"

Niksput (off-screen): (annoyed tone) "Because we're from outer space, Nurp."

Rokit (off-screen): (angry tone) "Why do you two have to-"

Flain: (confused) "Orbitons?"

[No music]

A DJ scratch sound effect was heard off-screen as the music stopped. The Orbitons, Niksput (the leader of the tribe), Rokit and Nurp-Naut (who is now in Naut form) came out from behind a computer dressed as aliens; they are wearing fake eye-stock antenna headbands, light blue sapphire gems on her foreheads and two pairs of fake arms above and under each side on their bodies. Niksput has a ring around him hair, Rokit has a ring around his dome and Nurp-Naut has a ring around his antenna.

Rokit: "What?"

[Background music: This is Halloween (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)] continue

Naut: "Sorry for the mishap. We were trying to scare you when Nurp interrupted us." (head switches)

Nurp (with the same gem on his forehead): (scolding tone) "Naughty Naut, Nurp want candy now!"

Flain: (glaring) "Then what Nurp needs is a-"

Niksput: "Flain, please don't get Nurp started."

Flain: "You're right."

Nurp's head switches back to Naut.

Naut: "So, what brings you here?"

Zorch: "Have you guys seen the other Mixels?"

* * *

The Infernites, the Infernite cousins, the Cragsters, the Glowkies and the Orbitons enter the ballroom where they meet many Mixels. The Electroids, Teslo, Zaptor and Volectro are dressed as zombies with fake stitches, bandages, bolts around their necks, light blue with light yellow sclera contact lenses and black eyeshadow with fake black tears. Volectro is the only 'zombie' with a white streak on his hair.

The Frosticons, Flurr, Slumbo and Lunk are dressed as in ice-themed costumes; Flurr as a snow king by wearing an ice-themed king outfit, Slumbo as a snow wizard by wearing ice blue wizard hat and cloak and carrying a fake staff and Lunk as a snow spirit by wearing an ice blue cloak.

The Fang Gang, Jawg, Gobba and Chomly are dressed as werewolves with wolf ears, wolf tails, spiked collars with dog tags and leashes on them and yellow contact lenses.

The Flexers, Kraw, Tentro and Balk are dressed as vampires with gothic black coats, black vampire capes, black eyeshadow, vampire fangs, red contact lenses and black vampire bat wings on their backs. Tentro is the only 'vampire' with wings on his head while Balk is wearing black boots.

The Glorp Corp, Glomp, Glurt and Torts are dressed as slime monsters by being covered from head to toe in their own slime and wearing green contact lenses.

The Spikels, Scorpi, Footi and Hoogi are dressed as mummies with bandages all over their bodies; Scorpi as a baby Pharaoh with golden Pharaoh attire, Footi as a mummified banshee/wraith with a brown cloak along with his bandages and Hoogi as a regular mummy with golden bracelets.

The Wiztastics, Magnifo, Mesmo and Wizwuz are dressed as sorcerers; Magnifo wore a blue wizard hat, robe and cape while holding two blue wands and a broom that is the same color as his purple wands, Mesmo wore blue wizard hats and cape and Wizwuz wore a blue cloak. They were all mingling and admiring each other's Halloween costumes.

Globert: "Everymixel, let the annual Halloween Fright Festival begin!"

The other Mixels cheered.

Flain: "So guys, what'cha got?"

Magnifo: "Oh, we've got plenty..." (holds out his wand towards the Infernites) "...if you're up for it."

The Infernites except Vulk stepped back in fear.

Vulk: (nervous) "I guess so..." (sweatdrops)

Magnifo: "PERFECT!" (uses his magic to make him and the other Mixels, except for the six Infernites, disappear)

[Song: One Good Scare (Phineas and Ferb); performed by all of the Mixels (except for the Infernites)]

As the music start to play, the Infernites looked around for the other Glowkies, along with the bats, were the first to sing off-screen.

Glowkies: **_Come, let's tip-toe into the dark_** (Bats: **_La la la la la la la la_**)

**_One good scare oughta do ya!_**

The Infernites entered into a dark room to look for them until they saw the glowing eyes of the Glowkies and bats around them. When Flain turned on the lights, he saw the Glowkies and the bats making scary faces at the Infernites, scaring them as the Infernites screamed in terror and ran away.

Fang Gang: **_You'll find our bite much worse than our bark!_**

Cut to the Infernites at a forest-like room where they found the Fang Gang who are surrounding the Infernites while singing their part as Jawg howled.

Glorp Corp: **_One good scare ought to do you some good!_**

Cut to the Infernites running for their lives until the Glorp Corp came out from the closet and stopped them.

Frosticons: _**If you should find the daily grind a tad bit taxing on the mind**_

_**To help unwind if so inclined, we have a small suggestion...**_

Flurr and Slumbo came towards the Infernites and took the Infernites with them. Cut to a room that looked ice-themed with snow all over as Flurr and Slumbo showed the Infernites a snowman. However, the snowman started to move until Lunk popped out of the snowman, scaring the Infernites as they ran away.

Orbitons: **_That if you dare into our lair, you should prepare for quite a scare!_**

**_But "Will you share in this nightmare?" would be our only question._**

Cut to the Infernites running in the halls with fear until one of Rokit's lasers stopped them. The Orbitons came between the Infernites and the Infernite cousins with evil smiles on their faces, making the six Infernites walk away. Cut to the Infernites running into an Egyptian tomb where Footi popped out from behind a mummy's tomb.

Footi: (ghostly tone) "Boo! Boo, I say!"

Vulk: "Excuse me?"

Hoogi: (came by) "Infernites, you are about to meet the scariest thing known to mixel: our Pharaoh, Scorpi!" (opens the mummy's tomb)

Scorpi: (popped out of the tomb and lets out a squeaky moan)

The Infernites were impressed, but not scared of Scorpi.

Burnard: "Yeah, right. We're just gonna move on now." (laughing as he and the other Infernites left)

Footi: (ghostly tone) "You can run, but you can't hide, so beware the MUMMY'S CURSE!"

Cut to the Infernites at a cemetery room where they heard digging sounds as the Cragsters were next to sing.

Cragsters: _**If your hair lies lifeless and limp**_

_**One good scare oughta do ya!**_

The Cragsters popped up from underground and pretended to be ghosts as they walked towards the Infernites. The Infernites gasped in horror as the Cragsters started to get closer until they were electrocuted and struck by lightning, yet they were still singing, causing the Infernites to scream and run away.

Electroids: **_Come with us, now, don't be a wimp!_**

**_One little scare ought to do ya some good._**

Cut to the Electroids waiting for the Infernites as they showed up. On "wimp", thunder flashed the room and the Electroids pulled out scary faces, making the Infernites run away in fear. Cut to a dark room where the silhouettes of the Flexers are seen as the Infernites showed up.

Flamzer: (confused) "Hello? Guys?"

Kraw (in the shadows): (glaring; dark tone) "Behold... the face of evil." (he and the other Flexers revealed themselves as they pulled in evil look on their faces)

Meltus: "Guys, are you supposed to be vampires?"

Vulk: "No way, guys! I'm dressed as a vampire too!"

Balk: "Of course." (Transylvanian accent) "And we vant to suck your blood!" (normal tone) "Blah!"

[No music]

The Infernites were confused.

Zorch: "You know, you guys look more Gothic as vampires."

Tentro: (smiles) "Thank you. That was very ni-i-i-i-i-i-ice!"

Flain: "Yeah, we'll catch up to you later, okay?"

[Song: One Good Scare (Phineas and Ferb); performed by all of the Mixels (except for the Infernites)] continue

The Infernites leave as the Flexers watched.

Kraw: (to the Infernites) "Okay, good luck, you guys!"

Cut to the Infernites at the hallway where bats flew around them as they sing.

Bats: **_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_**

**_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_**

The Infernites looked around them until they saw Magnifo, who is flying on a broomstick, and Mesmo, who is flying, between the Infernites as they as Wizwuz (off-screen) sang their part.

Wiztastics: **_That is quite right, we would delight in taking flight into the night._**

**_If we may give you such a fright, you know we surely would!_**

As the Infernites stopped, they saw a rollercoaster cart where they found Wizwuz and they got on as Flain and Flamzer sat in the front between Wizwuz, Vulk and Meltus sat in the middle and Zorch and Burnard sat in the back. The cart starts as Magnifo and Mesmo followed them.

**_But if we seem a bit extreme in our attempts to make you scream,_**

**_Remember that this spooky scheme will scare..._**

**_...your worries..._**

**_...for good!_**

Bats: _**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**_

Other Mixels (except for the Infernites) (off-screen): **_One little,_**

**_One little,_**

**_One little,_**

**_One little..._**

All Mixels (except for the Infernites): **_One little scare oughta do you some good!_**

[No music]

As the music stops, the ride ends up back at the ballroom where the other Mixels are.

Glowkies: (diabolical laugh) "Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!"

This made the Infernites speechless.

Burnard: "That was..." (enthusiastic) "Awesome!"

* * *

[Background music: Mixels Theme Song (Mixels/Calling All Mixels)]

Cut to the Infernites at the backyard finding the candy they were supposed to find with a map that was given to them.

Burnard: "So, Flain, where are we gonna find the candy."

Flain: "Well, according to the map, the candy is hidden somewhere in the backyard."

Flamzer: "That's it?"

Vulk: "Well, I agree with Flain on this one."

Meltus: "Me too."

Zorch: "Me three, man!"

Burnard: "Well what are we waiting for? Let's start looking for candy!"

Other Infernites (except for Flamzer): "Yeah!"

Flamzer: "Well-" (notices that the other Infernites are searching without him) "Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

[Background music: This is Halloween (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)] continue

Meanwhile in a cloud-copter about Haunted Mixel Mansion, the Nixels (except for Major Nixel who attended this) are turned into real monsters of their costumes, especially FlipNix, who is now a real vampire and that his wings and fangs, thanks to the dice that he accidentally used on himself and the others. Oogie and Major Nixel are looking down at the mansion.

Major Nixel: "Look at the miserable Mixels celebrating their annual Halloween Fright Festival. It makes me sick, but at least you came, Oogie."

Oogie: "You know Major, I agree with you. So don't worry about your Mixel-related problem. Since those six infernal Infernites aren't here yet, it's about time for some real Halloween fun!"

Vampire!FlipNix: "At least Major Nixel understood."

Oogie: "FlipNix, prepare the dice!"

Vampire!FlipNix: (holds out ten dice) "I'm on it, Mr. Oogie Boogie."

Cut to outside the cloud. A window opens up and the dice are thrown out into one of the windows of the mansion. FlipNix peeks out from the window.

Vampire!FlipNix: (looking back) "All clear, sirs!"

Cut back to Major Nixel and Oogie Boogie.

Major Nixel: (smiles evily) "Excellent." (he and Oogie laugh evilly)

Cut to the dice inside the ballroom where the Mixels (except for the Infernites and the Infernite cousins) are in. Scorpi came by as he noticed one of the dice in curiosity.

Scorpi: (squeaky gibberish translation: "Huh? What is a dice doing here?")

His Spikel brothers came towards Scorpi.

Footi: "Maybe it's a special kind of dice."

Suddenly, a beeping sound was coming from.

Hoogi: "Why is it beeping?"

[Background music: Spooks of Halloween Town (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)]

Before the Spikels could react, one of the dice exploded. The Electroids, Orbitons, Fang Gang, Flexers, Glorp Corp, Wiztastics and Frosticons stared at seven dice until the dice exploded. The Glowkies were horrified as they watched.

Globert: (gasps in terror) "This is TERRIBLE! And not..." (singing voice) "FABULOUS!" (normal voice) "What are we gonna do?!"

Vampos: "This is serious! We gotta warn the Cragsters about this!"

Boogly: "Yeah!"

Krader: (he, Seismo and Shuff ran towards the Glowkies with the last two dice) "Hey, Glowkies! Glowkies, guess what? Me found dice to play festival games! See?" (shows the Glowkies the dice)

Globert: "Krader, where did you find those dice anyway?"

Krader: "They just rolled in."

Before Globert could say anything, the last two dice exploded on the Cragsters and Glowkies.

[Background music: This is Halloween (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)] continue

Cut back to Major Nixel.

Major Nixel: "Well, FlipNix?"

FlipNix cranks a machine as a periscope drops down and he looks through a lens that comes from under the cloud. It shows the silhouettes of Mixels transforming into hideous monsters from inside the smoke from the exploded dice. He then retracts the periscope.

Vampire!FlipNix: (salutes) "All clear, sir."

Cut to outside, the cloud makes a landing. A door on the side opens and Major Nixel, Oogie Boogie and FlipNix are there with multiple Nixels surrounding them.

Major Nixel: "Ahahahaha! We have nixed the Halloween Fright Festival!"

Vampire!FlipNix: (shakes Oogie's hand) "Thank you, Mr. Oogie Boogie! Good thing I helped you."

Oogie: "You're welcome, FlipNix. Mixel Land is now my new Oogie land!"

This made Major Nixel and FlipNix confused.

Oogie: "And FlipNix, before you and the other Nixels take over Halloween Town..." (whispers something in private to FlipNix as the green vampire Nixel smiled evily)

* * *

Cut to the Infernites and the Infernite cousins coming inside from the backyard with tons of candy they found outside as they head towards the festival.

Flain: " All right, dudes! We found a ton of candy by the coffins and we were wondering if you can have some-"

The six Infernites were puzzled that there is nobody here.

Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer: "Huh?"

Vulk: "What happened here?"

Flamzer: "And where is everymixel?"

Zorch: (bored) "Probably waiting to scare us again."

Burnard: "Yeah..." (laughs a bit) "...but we're not scared."

Just then, they saw the silhouette of Gobba in front of them, growling.

Meltus: (smiling) "Look! It's Gobba!"

Flain: (relieved) "Hey, Gobba, want some of our Halloween candy?"

Gobba (silhouette): (showing his sharp teeth; creepy tone) "Oh, but it's not just your candy I wanna eat."

Burnard: (confused) "It's not?"

Zorch: "Then what do you wanna eat, man?"

[Background music: Spooks of Halloween Town (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)] repeat

Just then, Gobba popped out of the shadows and revealed himself to be an actual werewolf.

Werewolf!Gobba: "YOU! Because I wanna eat you!" (readies his sharp teeth)

The Infernites gasped in horror. The other Fang Gang, as real werewolves came next to Gobba.

Werewolf!Chomly: "Hey, Gobba! Save some mixel meat for us!"

Werewolf!Jawg: "Yeah!" (licks his lips)

Werewolf!Gobba: "Don't worry, guys. Let's share our lunch together!" (holds a corrupted Fang Gang cubit)

The other two Fang Gang members grabbed the cubit and as the Fang Gang Max was activated, this Max is now a werewolf.

Werewolf!Fang Gang Max (Gobba/Jawg's voice): "I'M HUNGRY!"

The Infernites start screaming while running away from the Fang Gang Max. They were about to escape until the Orbitons Max, now as a real alien with white pupils and black sclera, the Electroids Max, now as a real zombie and the Spikels Max, now as a real mummy, blocked the Infernites' path.

Mummy!Spikels Max (Scorpi's voice): (squeaky evil laughter)

Zombie!Electroids Max (Teslo's voice): (evil tone) "Hello, Infernitezzzzzzz!"

Alien!Orbitons Max (Niksput/Rokit/Naut's voice): "You will be vaporized!"

Flain: (frightened) "Stand back, man!" (raises the sword on one hand and holds the plush version of his head on the other) "I'm well armed."

The Frosticons Max (snow king; now with icy skin and icy blue eyes), the Flexers Max (vampire), the Glorp Corp Max (slime monster; now more slimy), the Wiztastics Max (sorcerer), the Glowkies Max (siren; now with crystallized skin and blue eyes with light blue sclera) and the hypnotized bats surrounded the Infernites.

Siren!Glowkies Max (Globert's voice): (evil tone) "Not so fast, Infernites. You dare threaten us and get away from us on Halloween?"

Burnard: "Of course." (laughs nervously)

Without warning, ghostly moaning and giggling were heard off-screen, making the Infernites frightened.

Snow King!Frosticons Max (Flurr's voice): (smiles evily) "Did you hear that?"

Slime Monster!Glorp Corp Max (Glomp/Torts' voice): (smiles evily) "It's the Cragsters."

Sorcerer!Wiztastics Max (Magnifo's voice): (smiles evily) "They're ghosts now."

Vampire!Flexers Max (Kraw's voice): (smiles evily) "And they're back to haunt you."

Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer: (frightened) "Cragsters? Ghosts? Back? Haunt?!"

Krader (off-screen): _"That right?"_

The Infernites turned around to see the ghosts of Krader, Seismo and Shuff floating behind them; they are ghostly white with shades of aquamarine and they have wispy light aqua tails, ghostly white robes, pale aqua chains all over their bodies and their eyes have light aqua pupils and dark turquoise sclera. They were wearing their sheets, but now that they are real ghosts, the sheets have probably vanished.

Ghost!Krader: (evil smile) _"Now let play Halloween game called..."_ (holds out a ghostly Cragster cubit while rattling his chains; ghostly tone) _"HAAAAUNT AND SEEEEEEK!"_

Ghost!Seismo and Ghost!Shuff: (agreeing with Krader) _"Yeah!"_ (laugh evily and touch cubit)

The Cragsters disappeared and the Cragsters Max materialized as a ghost (same as the ghostly Cragsters).

Ghost!Cragsters Max (Krader's voice): (spooky laughter; ghostly tone) _"Whooooooooooooooo! Whooooooooooooooooooooo! Inferniiiiiiiiiiites, join us for our annual Halloween Fright Festival as our prisoners for all eteeernityyyyyyyyy or yoooooou meet untimely DEMIIIIIIIIIIISE!"_

Zorch: (scolding tone) "Even as a Max, the ghosts of the Cragsters are scarier than me!"

Flamzer: (worried) "Everymixel, what happened to you? You guys used to be so nice!"

Vulk: (scared) "Don't hurt us!"

Meltus: (scared) "Please spare us!"

Burnard: (laughs nervously) "No thank you."

Flain: (scolding nervously) "Listen, ghost of my Cragster compadre, you and the others are taking this way to far, so please stop scaring us."

Ghost!Cragsters Max: (glaring; ghostly tone) _"WHAAAAAAAAT?! You no join us?! Then you shall face your DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"_ (rattling his ghostly chains violently)

The six Infernites screamed in terror as they ran away from the monsterfied Maxes.

Siren!Glowkies Max: (to the other Maxes; scolding) "Don't just stand there, GET THEM!"

So, the monsters began chasing the Infernites, letting out scary hisses/groans/moans/laughter. The Infernites were terrified as they weren't fast enough, but since Zorch is the fastest, he grabbed his friends and ran to another room for him and the others to hide in as the monsters kept looking.

[Background music: This is Halloween (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)] continue

Meltus: (frightened) "This is the scariest Halloween Fright Festival EVER!" (screams)

Flamzer: "Okay, this stinks. All of our friends are turned into actual monsters."

Zorch: "It wasn't me! In fact, it was obviously the Wiztastics!"

Vulk: (scolding) "No, it's not! It's was obviously the Nixels, you idiot!"

Burnard: (looks around and notices the plush Flain head left behind, picks it up) "Hey Flain, are you okay?"

Meltus: "That is not Flain!"

Flamzer: (realizes) "Wait a minute, WHERE'S FLAIN?!"

[Background music: Pre-Hibernation (Pantera)]

Flain screamed in terror off-screen as the other Infernites realized it in shock and fright. It turns out that Flain was kidnapped by the monsters.

Flain: (terrified) "Help! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" (gets dragged away by the monsters)

Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer: (frightened) "WE FORGOT FLAIN!"

[No music]

Flamzer: "Quick, we gotta save him before it's too late! Who knows what horrible fate Flain will have!"

* * *

[Background music: Dream Meltic Halloween instrumental (Vocaloid)]

CAST;

OCs:

FlipNix the Green Nixel - voiced by E.G. Daily

Nightmare Before Christmas:

Oogie Boogie - voiced by Ken Page

Mixels:

Flain - voiced by Tom Kenny

Vulk - voiced by Jess Harnell

Zorch - voiced by David P. Smith

Burnard - voiced by Jess Harnell

Meltus - voiced by Jess Harnell

Flamzer - voiced by Rodger Bumpass

Krader - voiced by David P. Smith

Seismo -voiced by Tom Kenny

Shuff - voiced by Jess Harnell

Cragsters Max - voiced by David P. Smith

Globert - voiced by Dave Fennoy

Boogly - voiced by Dave Fennoy

Vampos - voiced by Sam Riegel

Glowkies Max - voiced by Dave Fennoy

Niksput - voiced by Andrew Kishino

Rokit - voiced by Phil Hayes

Nurp-Naut - voiced by Justin Grollman (Nurp)/Rodger Bumpass (Naut)

Orbitons Max - voiced by Andrew Kishino, Phil Hayes and Rodger Bumpass

Teslo - voiced by Tom Kenny

Zaptor - voiced by Jess Harnell

Volectro - voiced by David P. Smith

Electroids Max - voiced by Tom Kenny

Flurr - voiced by Phil LaMarr

Slumbo - voiced by Fred Tatasciore

Lunk - voiced by Billy West

Frosticons Max - voiced by Phil LaMarr

Jawg - voiced by Fred Tatasciore

Gobba - voiced by Billy West

Chomly - voiced by Phil LaMarr

Fang Gang Max - voiced by Fred Tatasciore and Billy West

Kraw - voice actor currently unknown

Tentro - voiced by Phil LaMarr

Balk - voiced by Billy West

Flexers Max - voice actor currently unknown

Glomp - voiced by Matt Taylor

Glurt - voiced by Bumper Robinson

Torts - voiced by Carlos Alazraqui

Glorp Corp Max - voiced by Matt Taylor and Carlos Alazraqui

Scorpi - voice actor currently unknown

Footi - voiced by Bumper Robinson

Hoogi - voiced by Matt Taylor

Spikels Max - voice actor currently unknown

Magnifo - voiced by Brian Stepanek

Mesmo - voiced by Carlos Alazraqui

Wizwuz - voiced by Bumper Robinson

Wiztastics Max - voiced by Brian Stepanek

Nixels - voiced by Fred Tatasciore

Major Nixel - voiced by Fred Tatasciore/Rodger Bumpass

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh schnixel. Poor Flain. I bet you are wondering what's gonna happen to him. Guess you'll have to wait and see. P.S. I did add Cragsters Max as a ghost (along with the other Maxes as monsters) because...**

**A) I always wanted to do that for the fanfiction using my concept of the Maxes as monsters.**

**And B) It's called "This is Max-oween", duh. "Max-oween" is also a combination of the words, "Max" and "Halloween", so I hope you like puns.**


	5. Chapter 5: From Prisoner to Monster

**Flain (as the Headless Horsemixel): (pops out of the red side of a rainbow cubit) Hello, readers. I guess you know who we are.**

**Vulk (as a vampire): (pops out of the orange side) PogorikiFan10 does not own anything except for Josie and Candy, her OCs in Halloween Town form and FlipNix the Green Nixel, her icky Nixel OC. No offense.**

**Zorch (as a ghost): (pops out from the yellow side) Mixels is owned by LEGO, Cartoon Network, David P. Smith and John Fang and the Mixels Theme Song and the Calling All Mixels Soundtrack are also owned by David P. Smith and John Fang.**

**Burnard (as a zombie): (pops out of the green side) The Nightmare Before Christmas and it's sequel, Oogie's Revenge are owned by Tim Burton and all of the songs in The Nightmare Before Christmas and Oogie's Revenge are owned by Danny Elfman.**

**Meltus (as a werewolf): (pops out of the blue side) Other songs that are not from NBC or Mixels belong to their rightful owners.**

**Flamzer (as a wizard): (pops out of the purple side) And the costumes for the Series 1-4 Mixels are all PogorikiFan10's idea.**

**Flain: Anyway, let the fanfiction begin.**

* * *

**Summary: A crossover between Mixels and Nightmare Before Christmas. It's Halloween in Mixel Land and the Mixels are having their annual Halloween Fright Festival. But when the Mixels became maxed and turned into monsters of the costumes they are wearing, the Infernites and their Infernite cousins have to escape and ended up in Halloween Town where they meet Jack Skellington and many other faces. But when Halloween Town is nixed, the six Infernites must team up with the Pumpkin King to save both Mixel Land and Halloween Town before it's too late.**

* * *

Mixels and Nightmare Before Christmas

This is Max-oween

* * *

Chapter 5: From Prisoner to Monster

* * *

[Background music: Pre-Hibernation (Pantera)]

Meanwhile in the woods of Halloween Town...

Candy: (scolding while running) "I told you to warn Lock, Shock and Barrel not to play in the batcaves!"

Josie: (scolding while running) "You never told me that."

Candy: "Yeah? WELL I'M TELLING YOU NOW!"

It turns out, Josie, Candy, Lock, Shock and Barrel were being chased by angry vampire bats.

Barrel: (enthusiastic) "I think it was pretty cool."

Lock and Shock: (scolding) "Shut up!"

Cut to a cave, the five quickly hide in it as the bats flew past it.

[No music]

Josie: (sweatdrops) "Well, that got out of hand quickly."

Candy: (glaring) "You think?"

Shock: "Now what? We're trapped!"

Barrel: "Boy, won't Jack be upset about this."

Candy: "I can sense that the coast may be clear by now."

Lock: "Are you serious?"

The five of them peek out of the cave's mouth.

Josie: "It's cool. Hehe." (sweatdrops)

* * *

[Background music: Spy Wedding (Spy Kids)]

Back at Mixel Land...

Flain: (frightened scolding tone) "My Cragster compadre, I hate to tell you this, but GET ME OUT OF HERE!" (now tied up and in Cragsters Max's grip)

Ghost!Cragsters Max: (smiles evily) _"No no no, Flain. You our prisoner now and all prisoners must speak with our ruler at once."_

Flain: (shocked and frantic) "WHAT RULER?!" (glaring) "Major Nixel?"

Ghost!Cragsters Max: _"No, but you will find out."_ (laughs evily)

Cragsters Max flew towards a casino in Nixel Land and places Flain in there.

Flain: (angry) "This is an outrage! I-"

Ghost!Cragsters Max: (yelling) _"SHUT UP!"_ (calm tone) _"Ruler, me brought leader of Infernites for you."_ (to Flain; evil dark ghostly tone) _"Me hope you survive."_ (laughs evily and disappears)

[Song: Oogie Boogie's Song (Nightmare Before Christmas); performed by Oogie Boogie, monsterfied Mixel Maxes and Flain]

Flain looked around in fright as the room turned darker. It was even creepier than the casino back in Halloween Town. Then Oogie came by and looked at the frightened Infernite.

Oogie: "Well, well, well, what have we here? Flain, huh? Ooh, I'm really scared! So you're the leader of the infernal Infernites! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

This made Flain even more scared as Oogie started to sing.

Oogie: **_You're jokin', you're jokin'_**

**_I can't believe my eyes_**

**_You're jokin' me, you gotta be_**

**_This can't be the right guy._**

**_He's fat, he's ugly_**

**_I don't know which is worse_**

**_I might just split a seam now_**

**_If I don't die laughing first._**

**_When Mr. Oogie Boogie says_**

**_There's trouble close at hand_**

**_You'd better pay attention now_**

**_Cause I'm the Boogie Man._**

That made Flain realize in fright that he's at the presence of the Boogeyman.

**_And if you aren't shakin'_**

**_There's something very wrong_**

**_Cause this may be the last time_**

**_You hear the Boogie Song_**

The monsterfied Maxes arrived as they surrounded Flain.

_**Ohhh**_

Monsterfied Maxes: **_Ohhh_**

Oogie: _**Ohhh**_

Monsterfied Maxes: **_Ohhh_**

Oogie: **_Ohhh_**

Monsterfied Maxes: **_Ohhh_**

Oogie and Maxes: **_I'm (he's) the Oogie Boogie Man_**

Flain tried to escape, but Oogie grabbed him by the collar.

Oogie: **_Well if I'm feelin' antsy_**

**_And there's nothin' much to do_**

**_I might just cook a special batch_**

**_Of snake and spider stew._**

**_And don't ya know the one thing_**

**_That would make it work so nice?_**

**_A tiny little Infernite_**

**_To add a little spice._**

Monsterfied Maxes: **_Ohhh_**

Oogie: _**Ohhh**_

Monsterfied Maxes: **_Ohhh_**

Oogie: **_Ohhh_**

Monsterfied Maxes: _**Ohhh**_

Oogie: **_Oh, yeah_**

Oogie and Maxes: **_I'm (he's) the Oogie Boogie Man_**

This made Flain angry while shivering with fear.

Flain: **_Release me now or you must face_**

**_The dire consequences_**

**_The Infernites are looking for me_**

**_So please, come to your senses_**

Oogie: **_You're jokin', you're jokin'_**

**_I can't believe my ears_**

**_Would someone shut this fella up?_**

**_I'm drownin' in my tears._**

**_It's funny, I'm laughing_**

**_You really are too much_**

**_And now, with your permission,_**

**_I'm going to do my stuff_**

Flain: (spooked) "What are you going to do, man?"

Oogie: "I'm going to do the best I can."

Cut to the other Infernites looking for Flain.

Meltus: "Flain, where are you?"

Vulk: "What if the monsters killed him."

Zorch: "Well, if they did, then he would be a ghost."

Flamzer: (scolding) "You murp-monkeys, this is serious!"

Burnard: "I can't believe there is music in the background." (laughs)

Other Infernites: "Music?!"

Cut back to Oogie Boogie.

**_Oh, the sound of rollin' dice_**

**_To me is music in the air_**

**_Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man_**

**_Although I don't play fair._**

**_It's much more fun, I must confess_**

**_When lives are on the line_**

**_Not mine, of course but yours, old boy_**

**_Now that'd be just fine._**

Cut to Flain who is tied up to a pole.

Flain: **_Release me fast or you'll have to answer for this heinous act!_**

Oogie: **_Oh brother, you're somethin'_**

**_You put me in a spin_**

**_You aren't comprehending_**

**_The position that you're in_**

**_It's hopeless, you're finished_**

**_You haven't got a prayer_**

**_Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie_**

**_And you ain't goin' nowhere!_**

The other Infernites made it to Nixel Land where they saw what happened.

[Background music: This is Halloween (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)]

Flamzer: (worried) "It's Flain."

Burnard: "And he's with the Boogeyman."

Vulk and Meltus: (frightened) "Boogeyman?"

Zorch: (laughs) "Harsh."

Flamzer: "Which means..."

Vulk: "...Flain has been..."

Burnard: "...Kidnapped..."

Meltus: "...by the Boogeyman!"

Flamzer: "No choice! We have to save Flain!"

Meltus: "Don't you think that's a little bit drastic?"

Zorch: "C'mon, man! Flain needs us!"

Cut to Flain and Oogie Boogie.

Flain: (frightened) "What do you want, man? And how did you know who I am?"

Oogie: "That's simple; a certain green Nixel named FlipNix told me all about you, your Mixel friends and your Halloween tradition. While the Nixels are about to take over Halloween Town, Mixel Land is now in my control, and just for fun, I've prepared an agonizing, and frightening, new game. Gentlemen?"

[Song: The Casino (in the tune of Robot *censored* from Futurama); performed by Oogie Boogie, Flain, Orbitons Max, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer]

As told, Glowkies Max, Cragsters Max, Electroids Max, Fang Gang Max and Flexers Max played music with jazz instruments.

Flain: (frustrated) "Aw schnixel, FlipNix, that green Nixel! I knew it was Nixels! But what's Halloween Town?"

Then Oogie started to sing.

Oogie: **_Dice are easy, you won't lose 'em_**

**_We'll find ways to take it to the road_**

**_What a sorry fella,_**

**_Rolled up and smoked like a flat umbrella_**

**_Here on the first part at the Casino_**

Oogie throws burning dice at Flain as the Infernite quickly dodged them in horror. Flain ran around screaming as the dice chased him until he fell down off-screen.

**_Gambling's fun, so you will love it_**

**_Don't believe me, then here's your IOU_**

**_Let's let lady luck decide,_**

**_What type of torture's justified_**

**_Let's say it's your nightmare come true_**

Cut to Flain as he was about to pick a card, but instead got an IOU from Oogie. Cut to Flain strapped to a wheel. Oogie spins the wheel and luck decides to deep-fry Flain.

Oogie: "Ooh! Deep-fried Mixel!"

Cut to Flain as he's being dipped in hot lava.

Flain: **_Just tell me why_**

Oogie: **_You will enjoy my little game_**

Flain: **_You're not as intelligent as I_**

Oogie: **_Oh really, Flain? Then explain_**

.

Flain gets out of the lava.

Flain: **_Then please let me explain_**

**_Those Nixels are a pain in butt_**

Oogie: **_But they all helped me! So what?_**

Flain: **_Aw, don't blame me,_**

**_Blame your upbringing_**

Flain takes an Infernite cubit out of his pocket.

Oogie: **_Please don't mock me while I'm singing_**

Oogie confiscated Flain's cubit and threw him across the ground.

_**It's more fun than losing games**_

_**There's no way you'll ever win this fight**_

The song turns into a rap as Orbitons Max started rapping while on turntables.

Alien!Orbitons Max: **_Hey Flain, gonna make some noise_**

**_You refuse to play, but you don't have a choice_**

Orbitons Max scratches a record.

**_So I guess it looks like you will survive the fright_**

Cut to Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer sliding down an enormous slide, the regular tune returns to the song.

Burnard: **_Why, it's not fair_**

Flamzer: **_It's up to us to rescue him_**

Meltus: _**Maybe we are not quite prepared**_

Flamzer: **_It's strange we don't know where he's been_**

Vulk: **_And now I think I'm really scared_**

Zorch: **_Come on guys, it's Halloween_**

**_The time we have no choice but to scream_**

**_So just sit back, enjoy the ride_**

Flamzer: **_My butt has blisters from the slide_**

Cut to Oogie with a tied-up Flain at a pole.

Oogie: **_Who needs cubits, you have fear_**

**_Now you'll understand, but you don't know_**

**_You'll never get out alive_**

**_So it's too bad you can't survive_**

**_You'll suffer till the end of time_**

**_Enduring tortures, most of which rhyme,_**

**_Trapped forever here at the Casino_**

Oogie tosses his top hat away and stops singing.

[No music]

Then green fireworks appeared and exploded in the background.

Oogie: "Of course, that's just for starters."

[Background music: Spooks of Halloween Town (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)]

Oogie: (to Flain) "Are you a gambling man, Flain?"

Flain: (glaring) "You'll never get away with this!"

Oogie: "Silence, Infernite! No one will save you now!"

Zorch (off-screen): "That's what you think!"

Oogie turned his head and saw Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer.

Oogie: (angry) "WHAT?! More of them?! Now there are more Infernites! This is unacceptable! And just to be more special..." (to the Maxes) "GET 'EM!"

The monsterfied Mixel Maxes surrounded the remaining Infernites as the Infernites stared in horror.

Vulk: (sweatdrops) "Oh schnixel..."

Later, the other Infernites are tied up along with Flain.

Flain: (scolding and sarcastic) "Nice going, guys."

Burnard: (laughs until he is confused) "What did we do?"

Meltus: "Flain, we got something for you."

Flain: (smiles) "A cubit?"

Burnard: "Nope."

Meltus: (holds out Flain's plush head) "Look, it's your head."

Flain: (annoyed) "Really?"

Oogie: (holds out two last black dice) "So how do you boys like my Oogie Land?"

Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer: (confused) "Oogie Land?"

Oogie: "That's right, thanks to these dice that turned your friends into hideous monsters, just like you will be. It's Oogie's turn to Boogie now!"

This made the Infernites gasp in shock and fright as they looked at the dice.

Flamzer: "How could you?"

Flain: (to Flamzer) "Because he is taking over Mixel Land, the are gonna take over Halloween Town."

Other Infernites: "What's Halloween Town?"

Flain looked at the screen in annoyance.

Oogie: (laughs evily) "Now you will spend the rest of your days as monsters! Ashes to askes and dust to dust! Ohh... I'm feeling weak - with power! One more roll o the dice oughta do it!" (places the dice in the skull shaker but recieves a pair of ones)

[No music]

Zorch: (laughs) "Snake eyes!" (laughs again)

Oogie Boogie Man: "WHAT? SNAKE-EYES!" (strikes the table hard enough to verturn them and get a larger number)

[Background music: Spooks of Halloween Town (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)] continue

The Infernites gasped in shock and horror.

Flamzer: "Run for it!"

Flamzer's tail burned the rope that tied him and the others up as the dice exploded on the six Infernites.

Oogie: (laughs evily) "Those miserable Mixels. Now, let's see if I can get their attention. Oh, Infernites!"

The Infernites got up and ran away from Oogie Boogie so that he'll never find them.

Oogie: (upset) "What the?!" (angry) "Nobody disrespects me!"

Cut to the Infernites running away from Nixel Land so that they will be safe.

Oogie (off-screen): "NOBODY!"

[Background music: Sometimes Work, Sometimes No (Mixels)]

Vulk: "I think my life just flashed before my eyes! It was horrible!"

Flain: "Look, we have to save Halloween or else the Nixels will nix Halloween Town."

Burnard: (laughs) "He does have a point."

Flain: (worried) "It's too bad my cubit is confiscated."

Zorch: (confused) "So, what now?"

* * *

[Background music: This is Halloween (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)] repeat

Cut to Oogie with Cragsters Max and Glowkies Max.

Oogie: "Alright, you clowns..."

Ghost!Cragsters Max and Siren!Glowkies Max: (salute)

Oogie: (pointing at a chalkboard with six the crudely-drawn Infernites and and Cubit on it.) "If you two and the other monsters wanna get serious about stopping the Infernites from coming back to Mixel Land, you gotta start by scaring them out, right?"

Ghost!Cragsters Max: _"Yeah!"_

Siren!Glowkies Max: "Yes!"

Oogie: "Then go tell the other Maxes what I just said."

Ghost!Cragsters Max and Siren!Glowkies Max: (salutes) _"Yeah!"_/"Yes!"

And with that, Glowkies Max flew away as Cragsters Max disappeared and Oogie laughed evily.

* * *

[Background music: Dream Meltic Halloween instrumental (Vocaloid)]

CAST;

OCs:

Josie Haunterra - voiced by Selena Gomez

Candy Rainbowgeist - voiced by Tracey Moore

FlipNix (mentioned)

Nightmare Before Christmas:

Jack Skellington (mentioned)

Oogie Boogie (mentioned)

Lock - voiced by Paul Reubens

Shock - voiced by Kath Soucie

Barrel - voiced by Dee Bradley Baker

Mixels:

Flain - voiced by Tom Kenny

Vulk - voiced by Jess Harnell

Zorch - voiced by David P. Smith

Burnard - voiced by Jess Harnell

Meltus - voiced by Jess Harnell

Flamzer - voiced by Rodger Bumpass

Cragsters Max - voiced by David P. Smith

Glowkies Max - voiced by Dave Fennoy

Orbitons Max - voiced by Andrew Kishino, Phil Hayes and Rodger Bumpass

Electroids Max - voiced by Tom Kenny

Frosticons Max - voiced by Phil LaMarr

Fang Gang Max - voiced by Fred Tatasciore and Billy West

Flexers Max - voice actor currently unknown

Glorp Corp Max - voiced by Matt Taylor and Carlos Alazraqui

Spikels Max - voice actor currently unknown

Wiztastics Max - voiced by Brian Stepanek

Nixels (mentioned)

* * *

**Author's Note: In the next chapter, the Infernites are going to Halloween Town to hide from Oogie Boogie and there is gonna be nixing around here.**

**Nixels: (chattering and saying "Nix!" repeatedly)**

**Me: (noticing; yelling in Looney Tunes style) AW SHUT UP!**

**Nixels: NIX?!**

**Nixel: Seriously?**

**Me: (to the viewers) Sorry for the outbursts, readers. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6: Infernites and Pumpkins

**(came out from behind the curtains, wearing a white dress) Good evening, viewers... again. I thought it only fair to warn you that... you pretty much know that anyway. I do not own anything except for Josie and Candy, my OCs in Halloween Town form and FlipNix the Green Nixel, my Nixel OC.**

**FlipNix (off-screen): That's me!**

**Me: (rolls eyes) Also, Mixels is owned by LEGO, Cartoon Network, David P. Smith and John Fang, the Mixels Theme Song and the Calling All Mixels Soundtrack are also owned by David P. Smith and John Fang, The Nightmare Before Christmas and it's sequel, Oogie's Revenge are owned by Tim Burton, all of the songs in The Nightmare Before Christmas and Oogie's Revenge are owned by Danny Elfman, other songs that are not from NBC or Mixels belong to their rightful owners and the costumes for the Series 1-4 Mixels are all my idea. If you wanna read, enjoy.**

* * *

**Summary: A crossover between Mixels and Nightmare Before Christmas. It's Halloween in Mixel Land and the Mixels are having their annual Halloween Fright Festival. But when the Mixels became maxed and turned into monsters of the costumes they are wearing, the Infernites and their Infernite cousins have to escape and ended up in Halloween Town where they meet Jack Skellington and many other faces. But when Halloween Town is nixed, the six Infernites must team up with the Pumpkin King to save both Mixel Land and Halloween Town before it's too late.**

* * *

Mixels and Nightmare Before Christmas

This is Max-oween

* * *

Chapter 6: Infernites and Pumpkins

* * *

[Background music: This is Halloween (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)]

At Halloween Town...

Mayor: "And now, allow me to introduce the master of terror, the king of nightmares; Jack Skellington!"

Jack Skellington arrived as everyone cheered.

Mayor: "Great Halloween everybody."

Jack: "I believe it was our most horrible yet! Thank you everyone."

Mayor: "No, thanks to you, Jack. Without your brilliant leadership-"

Jack: (smiled sheepishly) "Not at all, Mayor."

A ragdoll named Sally was listening as well.

Generic vampire: "You're such a scream, Jack!"

Witch 1: "You're a witch's fondest dream!"

Witch 2: "You made walls fall, Jack!"

Witch 2: Walls fall? You made the very mountains crack, Jack

* * *

[Background music: Let's Get Mixel (Mixels)]

Meanwhile in Mixel Woods, the Infernites were wandering and looking for a place to hide from so that Oogie won't find them.

[Background music: Sometimes Work, Sometimes No (Mixels)]

Flamzer: "So, what is Halloween Town?"

Meltus: "I don't know. I heard it's where people celebrate Halloween for fun."

Zorch: "Maybe it's where there is Halloween all the time."

Burnard: "That explains why we sang "This is Halloween" earlier." (laughs)

Vulk: (felt something weird) "Uh, guys..." (looks at his hands) "Is it just me or are my fingers turned into real claws?"

[No music]

A DJ scratch sound effect was heard off-screen as the music stopped.

Flain (off-screen): "What do you mean, Vulk?"

[Background music: Seismo and Zorch Mix (Mixels)]

The other Infernites turned to see Flain's plush head coming to life as his head became an actual pumpkin that was on fire. Vulk, Flamzer and Meltus screamed in terror as Zorch and Burnard laughed at the headless Flain who is now a real Headless Horsemixel. This made Flain notice and scream in horror as he threw his head towards Burnard, who caught it until his arms fell off, making him laugh.

Burnard: "I can't feel my arms!" (laughs)

Flamzer: (scolding) "Guys, what the what?!" (waving his wand)

Just then, stars appeared from his torch as it became a real magic wand, which means Flamzer is actually a real wizard, yet he is shocked about it. One of Burnard's arms moved towards Vulk and Meltus, making them frightened until Meltus growled and howled at Mixel Moon, making him a real werewolf.

Vulk: (staring in horror until he hissed in anger) "Meltus, stop howling right NOW!" (floats in midair with his wings)

Vulk noticed that his wings are real and so are his claws and fangs, making him a real vampire as he screamed and realized it in horror. Flamzer used magic to reattach Burnard's arms as Burnard laughed when he is now a real zombie.

Zombie!Burnard: (cheering) "Hooray! I'm a zombie!"

[No music]

Zorch: (upset) "Well this stinks." (notices that he is floating above the ground, is transparent and has a ghostly tail on his lower body) "Huh?"

[Background music: Toccata and Fugue in D Minor (Johann Sebastian Bach)]

Vampire!Vulk and Werewolf!Meltus: (screamed in horror)

Zombie!Burnard: (amazed) "Cool!"

Wizard!Flamzer: (shocked) "Oh schnixel!"

Headless!Flain: (worried) "Uh, dude..."

All Infernites (except Zorch): "You're a ghost!"

Zorch now realized in joy that he is actually a real ghost.

Ghost!Zorch: "Awesome!" (laughs and floats around) "Whooooooooo-"

[No music]

Wizard!Flamzer: (scolding) "Zorch, now is not the time for playtime!"

[Background music: Sometimes Work, Sometimes No (Mixels)] repeat

Headless!Flain: (disgusted) "Ugh...Oogie Boogie. I can't believe he turned us into monsters!"

Vampire!Vulk: (scolding) "But there is no way I'm letting that Mr. Oogie Boogie Man tell us what to do!"

Zombie!Burnard: (gasps) "Look!" (points at what he saw)

[Background music: Opening instrumental (Nightmare Before Christmas)]

They discovered that they are in the woods outside Mixel Land called the Hinterlands. They looked around and saw seven holiday doors. Zorch noticed a door with a Jack-o-lantern on it.

Zorch: (to the other Infernites) "Look at this door."

The six walked towards the door.

Headless!Flain: "It reminds me of a dream I once had. 'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place that perhaps I've seen in my dreams. For the story that we are about to be told, took place in the holiday worlds of old. Now, we've probably wondered where holidays come from. If we haven't, I'd say it's time we begun." (opens the door)

Wizard!Flamzer: "Watch your step, guys."

As Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer walked inside the door, they are entering a new world called Halloween Town.

Headless!Flain: "Welcome to Halloween Town."

* * *

[Background music: This is Halloween (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)] repeat

Back at Halloween Town...

Creature from Black Lagoon: "Ooo Jack, you make wounds ooze and flesh crawl."

Jack: "Thank you, thank you, thank you... very much. Thank you, thank you!" (to himself) "But it's not scary enough. I want to strike bone-chilling terror."

Mayor: "Hold it! We haven't given out the prizes yet! Our first award goes to the vampires for most blood drained in a single evening."

The citizens applaud and cheered.

Mayor: "A frightening and honorable mention goes to the fabulous Dark Lagoon leeches."

Jack: (to himself) "It's still missing something! Something new. Something fresh...I want this Halloween to be a festival of fantastical frights! Hmm... There must be something."

Right next to him was the town band.

Saxophone Player: "Nice work, Bone Daddy."

Jack: "Yeah, I guess so. Just like last year and the year before that and the year before that."

Sally was still watching in curiosity and worry.

Sally: "Oh, Jack."

Candy (off-screen): (scolding tone) "Lock, Shock, Barrel, the deadly nightshade you slipped me wore off! Plus, Josie and I are attacked by fire ants! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Lock, Shock and Barrel (off-screen): "Sorry."

Josie (off-screen): "Forget it, Candy. This camping trip is a disaster already. Let's just cancel the trip for tomorrow, go back to Halloween Town and consult with the doctor about this."

Sally saw Candy, Josie and the trio coming as she sighed in worry and sorry for the camping trip incident.

* * *

Meanwhile at Dr. Finkelstein's lab...

Dr. Finkelstein: (putting a bandage around Josie's arm) "Now, you ladies need to be more careful about that camping trip. It was even worse than what happened at Christmas when you decorated the house with whipped cream instead of fake snow." (glaring at Candy)

* * *

A flashback begins. It's Christmas as Dr. Finkelstein enters the lab.

Dr. Finkelstein: "Merry Christmas!" (trips and falls off his wheelchair unconscious)

Candy: "Uh, how much cream did you eat?"

* * *

Dr. Finkelstein: "Then there was the Fourth of July." (glaring at Josie)

* * *

Another flashback begins. It now now Independence Day.

Candy: "Be careful, Josie."

Josie: "Don't worry, Candy. I'll be careful." (lights a firework)

The firework flies and falls down at Dr. Finkelstein's backyard.

Dr. Finkelstein (off-screen): (angrily) "JOSIE! CANDY!"

This made the duo sweatdrop in horror.

* * *

Dr. Finkelstein: "Then the fishing trip with you, Candy." (glaring at Candy)

* * *

Another flashback begins. Dr. Finkelstein and Candy are at the Black Lagoon.

Candy: "After we're done fishing, can we go to the store and buy me some toys, not the action figures, the stuffed animals? Then can you pick me up at 2:30? Don't be late please. I have a 3:00 pm appointment at the beauty parlor. And by the looks of you, you could do with an appointment yourself."

Dr. Finkelstein gets very annoyed.

Candy: "Say, speaking of fishing, when are we gonna catch some fish? Am I doing a good job or what?"

* * *

Dr. Finkelstein: "And let's not forget last week: Josie's Birthday." (glaring at Josie)

* * *

Another flashback begins. Josie comes out of her apartment room and sees Candy with a hockey mask holding a Birthday cake.

Candy: "Happy Birthday, Josie!"

Josie: (screams; horrified) "SWEET MOTHER OF HALLOWEEN TOWN!"

Josie kicks Candy down the stairs without knowing it was her as she feel downstairs and fell on Dr. Finkelstein off-screen as a crashing sound was heard.

Josie: (gasps) "Candy?!"

Dr. Finkelstein (off-screen): (angry) "JOSIE!"

Josie: (sweatdrops sheepishly) "Uh-oh."

Candy (off-screen): "There's some cake on my dress!"

* * *

Josie: "Don't worry, doctor. I don't want that to happen again. I can handle it."

Candy: (glaring at Josie; scolding) "Have you forgotten about yesterday when you-"

Josie: (covers Candy's mouth; sweatdrops sheepishly) "Forgot to bring tents for the camping trip? Yes!" (whispers to Candy in a scolding tone) "What is wrong with you, my ghostly compadre? You almost got us in trouble. I don't wanna tell everyone about the Oogie Boogie incident. Luckily, I banished him to another world. What could possibly go wrong?"

[Background music: Spy Wedding (Spy Kids)]

Before Candy could say something, she had sensed a strange red aura with hints of yellow and orange in it.

Candy: "I'm picking up a strange fiery aura coming to Halloween Town. It's almost like..." (realizes in horror) "Sweet mother of Halloween Town... FIRE!"

Josie: "A fire?"

Candy: "Aw schnightmare, there is danger coming. Don't you see? I HAVE SENSED A FIRE! WE BETTER WARN JACK ABOUT THIS!"

Josie: "Right!" (to the viewers) "Looks like this girl scout's gonna do her good deed for today." (puts on her ranger hat)

* * *

[Song: Infernites' Lament (in the tune of Jack's Lament from The Nightmare Before Christmas); performed by Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer]

Meanwhile, as the Infernite Mixels are entering the cemetery of Halloween Town, they came towards Spiral Hill as they began to sing.

Werewolf!Meltus: **_There are few who'd deny_**

**_That what we do, we are the best_**

**_For my talents are renowned in Mixel Land_**

Vampire!Vulk: **_When it comes to surprises_**

**_in the moonlit night,_**

**_We excel without ever even trying_**

Ghost!Zorch: **_With the slightest little effort_**

**_Of my ghostlike charm_**

**_I have seen our enemies give out a shriek_**

Zombie!Burnard: **_With the wave of my hand_**

**_And a well placed moan,_**

**_I have swept all of the Nixels off their feet_**

Wizard!Flamzer: **_Yet year after year, it's a different scene_**

**_And we grow so weary of the sound of our screams_**

Headless!Flain: **_And I, Flain, leader of the Infernites,_**

**_Have grown so worried of the unexpected frights_**

The Infernites walked up to the hill in worry and sadness.

Infernites: **_Oh somewhere deep inside of our souls,_**

**_An emptiness began to grow_**

**_It's strange that we are far from our home_**

**_Our story that we've never known_**

Werewolf!Meltus: _**Oh I'm new to this fright**_

_**Underneath the moonlight**_

_**And it scared me right out of my pants**_

The other Infernites stared at Meltus.

Vampire!Vampire: _**To my friends out there,**_

_**It's so unfair**_

_**And I know since we need another chance**_

Ghost!Zorch: **_And now Flain's dead_**

**_I can take off his head_**

**_To recite Shakespearean quotations_**

Zorch takes away Flain's real head from one of his hands and does a reenactment of the "To be or not to be" by William Shakespeare's Hamlet.

Burnard: **_Nomixel young and old_**

**_Can scream like I can_**

**_With the fury of my recitations_**

Flamzer: **_But who here would ever understand_**

**_That the Infernites with the fiery smile_**

Flain: **_Would tire of their flames If we only understood_**

**_They'd give it all up if they only could_**

Infernites: _**Oh there's an empty place in our souls **_

_**That calls out from somewhere unknown**_

_**This world that's filled with various fears**_

_**Does nothing for these lava tears**_

The Infernites sat on Spiral Hill as they watched in worry and sadness.

[Background music: Spy Wedding (Spy Kids)] repeat

Without warning, they were sprayed by what appears to be water. The Infernites got up and looked around.

Ghost!Zorch: (puzzled) "What was that?!"

Vampire!Vulk: (spooked) "I don't know!"

Zombie!Burnard: "My life and death just flashed before my eyes!"

Wizard!Flamzer: (concerned) "It better not be what I think it is."

Werewolf!Meltus: (spooked) "Is it Nixels?"

Headless!Flain: "I don't know, but-"

The Infernites were sprayed by the liquid again as they fell unconscious. Three figures came towards the Infernites; it was Josie, Candy and Jack.

Jack: "Are you sure it was the fire?"

Candy: "I don't know. I just sensed a fiery aura."

Josie: "They could be friendly."

Candy checked their aura and discovered that they really are friendly.

Candy: "Yep. They're friendly."

Jack: (concerned) "Then, we better bring them to a safe place we're they wouldn't get hurt."

Josie: "I know just the place!"

* * *

[Background music: This is Halloween (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)] repeat

Flain awoke in Josie and Candy's apartment room as he looked around in curiosity.

Headless!Flain: "Where am I? What time is it? And more importantly, what day is it?"

Candy (off-screen): "You're in the Halloween Town apartment It is 4:30pm and October 31st, which in fact is still Halloween. Sorry we knocked."

Headless!Flain: "Gee thanks... Uh, who and where are you?"

Candy (off-screen): "Behind you..."

Flain turns to see Candy floating behind him as he screamed in terror until he realized that it was a ghost girl and that she is friendly.

Candy: "Are you okay, sir?"

Flain: "Yeah. For a second there, I thought you were someone I know. Who are you?"

Candy: "I'm Candy Rainbowgeist, the ghost girl and the imaginary friend of Josie Haunterra, the Phantom Goddess and Chief of Halloween Town."

Headless!Flain: "I'm Flain, leader of the Infernites." (realizes something) "Wait, did you just say Halloween Town?"

Candy nodded.

Flamzer and Josie came by.

Josie: (to Flain) "Do you know this guy?" (points at Flamzer)

Flain nods.

Wizard!Flamzer: "You know, Josie, I don't know what I'm doing here in Halloween, but I do remember that-"

[No music]

Headless!Flain: (realizing; to Josie) "You're Josie Haunterra?!"

* * *

[Song: What's This? (Nightmare Before Christmas); performed by Zorch, Burnard, Vulk and Meltus]

Five minutes later, Josie, Candy and the six Infernites arrived at the Halloween Town Centre where they saw various monsters. The Infernites were amazed by this new world.

Josie: "Welcome to Halloween Town."

This made Zorch, Burnard, Vulk and Meltus happy as they began to sing.

Ghost!Zorch: **_What's this? What's this?_**

**_There's pumpkins everywhere_**

Werewolf!Meltus: **_What's this?_**

**_There's strange leaves in the air_**

Vampire!Vulk: **_What's this?_**

**_I can't believe my eyes_**

**_We must be dreaming_**

**_Wake up, guys, this isn't fair_**

Zombie!Burnard: _**What's this?**_

They noticed the Halloween Town band on the streets playing music.

Vampire!Vulk: **_What's this? What's this?_**

**_There's something very wrong_**

Ghost!Zorch: **_What's this?_**

**_There's creatures playing songs_**

Zombie!Burnard: _**What's this?**_

_**The streets are lined with**_

_**Crazy monsters laughing**_

_**Everybody seems so happy**_

_**Have we possibly gone daffy?**_

Werewolf!Meltus: _**What is this?**_

All four: _**What's this?**_

The four Infernites, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard and Meltus ran/flew threw the park.

Ghost!Zorch: **_There's children eating candy_**

**_While they are throwing heads_**

Zombies!Burnard: **_They're busy planning fears_**

**_When surprisingly someone's dead_**

Werewolf!Meltus: **_There's pumpkins on the streets_**

**_Oh, we can't believe our eyes_**

Vampire!Vulk: _**And in our hearts we feel the warmth**_

_**That's coming from inside**_

They noticed a corpse couple hanging a broken heart.

Ghost!Zorch: **_Oh, look_**

**_What's this?_**

**_They're hanging broken hearts,_**

Ghost!Zorch and Vampire!Vulk: _**They kiss?**_

Vampire!Vulk: **_Why that looks so unique, inspired!_**

Meltus noticed some more gathering around, telling stories near a campfire.

Werewolf!Meltus: _**They're gathering around to hear a story**_

_**Burning firewood on a fire**_

All four: **_What's this?_**

Vulk, Meltus and Burnard noticed some monsters cutting a pumpkin.

Vampire!Vulk: **_What's this?_**

**_Out here, they've got a little pumpkin, how queer_**

Werewolf!Meltus: **_And who would ever think_**

**_And why?_**

Zombie!Burnard: **_They're cutting it with sharp and pointy things_**

**_They've got electric lights on strings_**

Some ghosts pass by Zorch as he smiled.

Ghost!Zorch: **_And there's a smile on all the ghosts_**

**_So, now, correct us if we're wrong_**

Zombie!Burnard and Ghost!Zorch: _**This looks like fun**_

_**This looks like fun**_

_**Oh, could it be we got our wish?**_

All four: **_What's this?_**

The four Infernites enter a corpse child's bedroom.

Werewolf!Meltus: _**Oh my, what now?**_

_**The children are asleep**_

Burnard looked underneath the child's bed to see that it had bugs under the bed..

Zombie!Burnard: **_But look, there's something underneath_**

**_Just bugs_**

Ghost!Zorch: **_Or banshees here to scream and scare them_**

**_Or ensnare them, only little cozy things_**

**_Secure inside their dreamland_**

Zorch let out a mischievous smile and flew towards the corpse child as if he was gonna scare it until he patted the child and sighed.

All four: **_What's this?_**

The four Infernites enter the cemetery to see many tombstones.

Zombie!Burnard: _**The tombstones are all lying**_

_**And the nightmares can be found**_

Werewolf!Meltus: **_And in their place there seems to be_**

**_Good feeling all around!_**

Zorch noticed the same band from earlier.

Ghost!Zorch: **_Along with screams, I swear_**

**_I can hear music in the air_**

Vulk noticed many baked goods at Halloween Town's bake sale.

Vampire!Vulk: **_The smell of cakes and treats_**

**_Is absolutely everywhere_**

The four arrived back at Halloween Town Centre.

Zombie!Burnard: **_The sights, the sounds_**

**_They're everywhere and all around_**

Vampire!Vulk: **_We've never felt so good before_**

Werewolf!Meltus: **_This empty place inside of us is filling up_**

**_We simply cannot get enough_**

Ghost!Zorch: _**We want it, oh, we want it**_

_**Oh, we want it for our own**_

All four: _**We've got to know**_

_**We've got to know**_

_**Is this the place that we have found?**_

_**What is this?**_

[No music]

A DJ scratch sound effect was heard off-screen as the music stopped.

Headless!Flain and Wizard!Flamzer: "Guys!"

Josie: "Enough with the music, guys. You're more than welcome to stay."

Headless!Flain: "Really? Thanks."

[Background music: This is Halloween (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)] repeat

Candy: (flew towards Flain) "Anytime, sir. We are having an annual Halloween Town Festival and I was wondering if you would like to attend it."

All Infernites (except for Flain and Flamzer): "We're in!"

Wizard!Flamzer: "I'll be there."

Headless!Flain: "And I will be there too. So, who's gonna be there?"

Candy: "All the citizens, the mayor and Jack Skellington."

Ghost!Zorch: "The Pumpkin King? Awesome!"

Vampire!Vulk: "Wow."

Zombie!Burnard: (laughing excitedly)

* * *

[Background music: Dream Meltic Halloween instrumental (Vocaloid)]

CAST;

OCs:

Josie Haunterra - voiced by Selena Gomez

Candy Rainbowgeist - voiced by Tracey Moore

Nightmare Before Christmas:

Jack Skellington - voiced by Chris Sarandon/Danny Elfman (Singing voice)

Sally - voiced by Kath Soucie

Dr. Finkelstein - voiced by Jess Harnell

Mayor of Halloween Town - voiced by Glenn Shadix

Citizens of Halloween Town - voiced by various voice talents

Oogie Boogie (mentioned)

Lock - voiced by Paul Reubens

Shock - voiced by Kath Soucie

Barrel - voiced by Dee Bradley Baker

Mixels:

Flain - voiced by Tom Kenny

Vulk - voiced by Jess Harnell

Zorch - voiced by David P. Smith

Burnard - voiced by Jess Harnell

Meltus - voiced by Jess Harnell

Flamzer - voiced by Rodger Bumpass

Nixels (mentioned)

* * *

**Author's Note: In the next chapter, you will see an "Epic Comedy Adventure"-inspired scene with a twist.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Party in Halloween Town

**Josie (Halloween Town): Hello. PogorikiFan10 does not own anything except for me, Candy and FlipNix.**

**Candy (Halloween Town): Mixels is owned by LEGO, Cartoon Network, David P. Smith and John Fang.**

**Josie (Halloween Town): The Mixels Theme Song and the Calling All Mixels Soundtrack are also owned by David P. Smith and John Fang.**

**Candy (Halloween Town): The Nightmare Before Christmas and it's sequel, Oogie's Revenge are owned by Tim Burton.**

**Josie (Halloween Town): All of the songs in The Nightmare Before Christmas and Oogie's Revenge are owned by Danny Elfman**

**Candy (Halloween Town): The other songs that are not from NBC or Mixels belong to their rightful owners.**

**Josie (Halloween Town): And the costumes for the Series 1-4 Mixels are all PogorikiFan10's idea. So, read on.**

* * *

**Summary: A crossover between Mixels and Nightmare Before Christmas. It's Halloween in Mixel Land and the Mixels are having their annual Halloween Fright Festival. But when the Mixels became maxed and turned into monsters of the costumes they are wearing, the Infernites and their Infernite cousins have to escape and ended up in Halloween Town where they meet Jack Skellington and many other faces. But when Halloween Town is nixed, the six Infernites must team up with the Pumpkin King to save both Mixel Land and Halloween Town before it's too late.**

* * *

Mixels and Nightmare Before Christmas

This is Max-oween

* * *

Chapter 7: A Party in Halloween Town

* * *

[Song: Bump in the Night (Allstars); performed by Josie and Candy]

A long introduction between the Infernites and the citizens later, the annual Halloween Town Festival began at Halloween Town Centre, many citizens, ghosts and monsters were dancing and chatting. The Infernites, the Infernite cousins, Jack and the Mayor were there too. Josie and Candy, both wearing long white wedding dresses with long white gloves and white veils, came floating in midair above the stage as they began to sing.

Josie: **_There's a chill in the air_**

**_You hear a creak on the stairs_**

Candy: _**You've got a knock on your door**_

_**Is there anybody out?**_

Josie: **_They're out to get you_**

**_To capture you _**

**_And make you _**

**_Spellbound_**

Candy: **_Howling and frowling_**

**_You're shivering, quivering_**

**_Spellbound_**

Both: **_You can not run,_**

**_And you can not hide_**

**_Yeah you gotta face it baby_**

**_Things go bump in the night_**

**_Where ever you run,_**

**_And where ever you hide_**

**_Yeah you gotta face it baby_**

**_Things go bump, bump, bump in the night_**

[No music]

As the music pauses, the Mayor grabs his megaphone and taps on it, a feedback sound is heard.

Mayor: (talking through the megaphone) "Welcome, everyone, to the annual Halloween Town Festival!"

Cut to three podiums where three Jack-o-lantern sit on them. The Mayor pops up in front of them.

Mayor: "...Where we celebrate we celebrate 365 straight days of Halloween fun!

Citizens, Jack and Infernites: (cheer)

Cut to Josie and Candy.

Josie: "Great moves out there! And nice sugar eating there, Vulk and Burnard!"

Cut to picnic table where Vulk and Burnard are next to it and a large bowl of candy, various bowls of ice cream and large plate of baked goods like cakes, cookies, cupcakes and brownies are on top of it as Burnard stares at the treats.

Vampire!Vulk: "I'm not eating any treats."

Zombie!Burnards: (laughs) "Treats treats!" (grabs a big cake and eats it in one bite)

Cut to Josie and Candy, who are now accompanied by Flain, Zorch, Meltus and Flamzer. They all look unimpressed. The latter four duck out of screen.

Josie: "Yeah... Anyway, let the party begin!"

[Song: Bump in the Night (Allstars); performed by Josie and Candy] continue

Josie: **_Tell me who's spooking who_**

**_It's very Scooby Doo_**

Candy: _**You hear a shriek in the house**_

_**You know its freaking me out**_

Josie: **_They're out to get you_**

**_To capture you _**

**_And make you _**

**_Spellbound_**

Candy: **_Howling and frowling_**

**_You're shivering, quivering_**

**_Spellbound_**

Both: **_You can not run,_**

**_And you can not hide_**

**_Yeah you gotta face it baby_**

**_Things go bump in the night_**

**_Where ever you run,_**

**_And where ever you hide_**

**_Yeah you gotta face it baby_**

**_Things go bump, bump, bump in the night_**

Pan up to the sky, the same cloud from earlier flies in. Inside are Major Nixel and FlipNix. FlipNix is looking through the periscope and spots something.

Vampire!FlipNix: "Sir, you might wanna take a look at this."

Major Nixel looks through a lens that comes from under the cloud. It shows Halloween Town where the citizens enjoying the festival. He then retracts the periscope.

Major Nixel: "The legendary Halloween Town..."

Cut back to the party.

Josie: **_You cannot run_**

**_And you cannot hide_**

**_Yeah, you gotta face it, baby_**

**_Things go bump, bump, bump in the night_**

Cut to Burnard as he was about to grab another treat until Flamzer slapped him. Vulk was about to grab one too until Flain slapped him as well.

Both: **_You cannot run_**

**_And you cannot hide_**

**_Yeah, you gotta face it, baby_**

**_Things go bump in the night_**

Zorch was flying around quickly as he disappeared, reappeared and laughed happily as Meltus danced as well.

**_Wherever you run_**

**_And wherever you hide_**

**_Yeah, you gotta face it, baby_**

**_Things go bump, bump, bump in the night_**

Cut back to Flain, Vulk, Burnard and Flamzer as they noticed Lock, Shock and Barrel approaching them.

**_You cannot run_**

**_And you cannot hide_**

**_Yeah, you gotta face it, baby_**

**_Things go bump in the night_**

The three grabbed the treats and ran away off-screen as Flain, Vulk and Flamzer stared in horror while Burnard laughed.

**_Wherever you run_**

**_And wherever you hide_**

**_Yeah, you gotta face it, baby_**

**_Things go bump, bump, bump in the night_**

[Background music: Spooks of Halloween Town (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)]

Wizard!Flamzer: (jumps up) "EVERYBODY...!

Vampire!Vulk: (jumps up) "LISTEN UP! It seems that Lock, Shock and Barrel has stolen all the sweets AND DIDN'T SAVE ANY FOR THE REST OF US!"

Cut to the citizens, Jack, the Mayor, Josie, Meltus and Zorch, who stare at them in shock and confusion. Candy pops up.

Candy: (angry) "I knew those kids wouldn't be trusted!"

Cut back to the other Infernites.

Zombie!Burnard: (laughs) "Harsh!"

Headless!Flain: "Therefore, I, Flain, leader of the Infernites request the assistance of the Pumpkin King, the Phantom Goddess, the ghost girl and other Infernites in a quest to save the Halloween Town Festival! We need to catch Lock, Shock and Barrel before they eat all the treats."

[No music]

Vulk, Burnard and Flamzer agreed and raised their hands. Cut to the others. Zorch, Meltus, Jack, Josie and Candy go off, all talking randomly in agreement. The citizens and the mayor wave them off.

[Background music: Nixels Theme (Mixels)]

Cut back to the mechanical cloud's interior.

Major Nixel: "Prepare the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer!"

Vampire!FlipNix: "Not yet."

Major Nixel: "Hmm?"

There is red liquid inside a large orb, making Major Nixel notice.

Major Nixel: "Is that-"

The Nixels pushed Major Nixel in the orb, covering him with the red liquid.

Major Nixel: (glaring) "FlipNix, what is the meaning of this?!"

FlipNix enclosed him inside the orb.

Vampire!FlipNix: (a bit guilty) "I'm sorry, Major, but Oogie says we had to sacrifice you because we told him about the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, you... Goodbye, sir."

Major Nixel (off-screen): (angry) "FLIPNIX, YOU TRAITOR!"

Cut to outside the cloud. A hatch opens up and the orb falls out.

Vampire!FlipNix (off-screen): "Look out below!"

Major Nixel (off-screen): "FlipNix, you miserable traitor, I swear when I get out of here, you're going to regret that someday! I'll get all of ya! I'm gonna-"

Suddenly, the orb explodes, killing Major Nixel off-screen and the color starts to go black and white. The citizens and the mayor are caught in the color change, and soon grow zombie-like, moaning and stiffly walking. Cut to Dr. Finkelstein , who just came as he's one of the last ones caught.

Dr. Finkelstein: "What is going on around here? I-" (color is zapped) "I don't get it..." (frowning)

The wave hits the podiums, and the Jack-o-lanterns grow black and white. Sally looked in worry and horror as she saw the whole thing.

Sally: (worried) "Oh no!" (runs away off-screen)

The citizens and the mayor continue to walk like zombies as the cloud makes a landing. A door on the side opens and FlipNix is there, multiple Nixels surround him.

Vampire!FlipNix: "Ha! I have nixed Halloween Town! Thank you, to some annoying, yet helpful and loyal Nixels. This land is our land!" (worried) "If only Major Nixel was still alive, he'd..." (confused a bit) "Nevermind." (sweatdrops sheepishly)

[Background music: This is Halloween (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)]

Cut to over a hill. The Infernites, Jack, Josie (in her normal attire) and Candy (also in her normal attire) are with Lock, Shock and Barrel and walking towards the festival.

Barrel: "Oh come on, Josie. Can you give us a chance?"

Josie: (scolding tone) "No way. You've gone too far."

Jack: "You three are in so much trouble."

Shock: (glaring at Lock) "I told you that was a bad idea!"

Lock: (glaring at Shock) "Well you are no-"

All twelve react in shock as Lock, Shock and Barrel drop the plate and bowls.

All twelve: "Wha?"

Candy: "What happened here?"

Werewolf!Meltus: (gasped in horror) "Look!"

Cut to the festival. A zombified band is still playing songs as the zombified citizens rock side to side while FlipNix is on the throne as the Nixels surrounded him.

Werewolf!Meltus (off-screen): It's FlipNix!

Cut to a black and white Halloween Town.

Werewolf!Meltus (off-screen): And the town is a black and white!

Headless!Flain: (disgust) "FlipNix!"

Zombie!Burnard: "What is he doing here?"

Wizard!Flamzer: "Oh no! We're too late!"

Ghost!Zorch: "He's nixed Halloween Town!"

Vampire!Vulk: "And the citizens!"

Lock: "Well that was a bit anticlimactic."

Shock and Barrel rolled their eyes.

Candy: "Who's FlipNix?"

Ghost!Zorch: "We could explain."

Cut to FlipNix drinking a glass of blood red wine made of real red grapes. Jack, Josie and Candy approached him angrily.

Jack: (glaring) "Not so fast, FlipNix! Flain and the other Infernites told us all about you and your Nixels, so you'll never get away with this!"

Vampire!FlipNix: (shutters in disgust) "The Infernites are here too?" (drinks the wine and throws the glass off-screen)

Headless!Flain: (arriving with the other Infernites) "I'll tell you something, FlipNix. We are here to fight you and Major Nixel, wherever he is, for nixing Halloween Town and all of the citizens."

Vampire!FlipNix: (smiles evily) "You stupid Infernites, Major Nixel is dead..." (guilty) "...because of me..." (smiles evily again) "...but since I have nixed Halloween, this makes me the new king of Halloween Town. Besides, it was Josie' s fault why Oogie's back."

Headless!Flain and Jack: (shocked) "What?!"

Lock, Shock and Barrel: "Busted!"

Josie: (scolding) "Hey!"

[Song: Confrontation (Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde); performed by FlipNix, Major Nixel (Ghost) and Flain]

The background grows dark and a spotlight shines on FlipNix as he began to sing.

Vampire!FlipNix: **_It's over now, I know inside!_**

**_It's about time you know_**

**_The sorry tale of Major Nixel_**

**_Because he died..._**

**_Oh yeah, it's time you'll know!_**

**_You'd only see the tragedy_**

**_I'd not see your intent!_**

**_The shadow of Major's evil_**

**_Would forever kill_**

**_The color that you had meant_**

**_Am I a bad guy?_**

**_Am I a madman?_**

**_It's such a fine line between a ruler and a..._**

Flain, Jack, Josie and Candy glared more as they were gonna tear FlipNix limb from limb until...

Voice (off-screen): **_Do you really think_**

**_That I would ever let you go?_**

**_Do you think I'd ever let you see?_**

**_If you do, I'm sad to say_**

**_It simply isn't so_**

**_You will never get away from me!_**

Flain, the other Infernites, Jack, Josie, Candy and FlipNix as well as Lock, Shock and Barrel and the Nixels, heard an evil voice. The source of the voice materialized as he revealed himself to be the ghost of Major Nixel. His eyes were glowing white and he has ghostly black tail to replace his legs and a black aura around him. This was not only to FlipNix's horror, but to Flain's horror and agony as well.

Headless!Flain: **_All that you are_**

**_Is a face in the mirror_**

**_I close my eyes and you disappear!_**

Ghost!Major Nixel: **_I'm what you face_**

**_When you face in the mirror_**

**_At FlipNix's side, I will still be here!_**

Flain!Headless: **_All that you are_**

**_Is the end of a nightmare_**

**_All that he eyes is a dying scream!_**

Flain points at FlipNix on "dying scream" as FlipNix glared.

**_After tonight,_**

**_I shall end this demon dream!_**

Major Nixel flew towards the frightened yet angry Infernite leader.

Ghost!Major Nixel: **_This is not a dream, old boy,_**

**_And it will never end!_**

**_This is the nightmare that goes on!_**

**_I am here to stay,_**

**_No matter what you may pretend,_**

**_And I'll flourish long after you're gone!_**

Headless!Flain: **_Soon FlipNix dies_**

**_And the colors will stop you!_**

**_He cannot choose but to lose control!_**

Ghost!Major Nixel: **_You should beware_**

**_That spirit will haunt you!_**

**_Each day you'll feel me devour your souls!_**

The remaining Infernites hid behind Flain, scared of Major Nixel.

Headless!Flain: **_I need my friends to fight_**

**_Like you need FlipNix!_**

**_You'll become gone as after FlipNix's death!_**

**_And I'll make sure_**

**_That you'll breathe your final breath!_**

Ghost!Major Nixel: (laughs evily)

Ghost!Major Nixel: **_For I'll rule Halloween Town forever!_**

Jack, Josie and Candy: "No!"

**_With FlipNix himself by my side!_**

All six Infernites: "NOOOOOO!"

**_And I know that now and forever_**

**_They'll never be able to separate_**

**_US side by side!_**

Major Nixel floats next to FlipNix as he disappears.

Headless!Flain: **_Can't you see_**

**_It's over now?_**

**_It's time to go!_**

Vampire!FlipNix: **_No, not I,_**

**_Only you!_**

Headless!Flain: **_Go away,_**

**_That means you!_**

Vampire!FlipNix: **_No no, Flain,_**

**_It is true!_**

Headless!Flain: **_Darn you, dude!_**

**_Leave us be!_**

Vampire!FlipNix: _**Guess who's staying**_

_**It's me!**_

Headless!Flain: **_Noooooo!_**

**_Deep inside!_**

Vampire!FlipNix: **_You can run,_**

**_But you can't hide!_**

Sally came by.

Sally: "Hurry, we must escape."

Jack: "Sally, what took you so long?"

FlipNix: "You miserable Mixels, you dare to stop me, the Nixels and our dead leader from ruling Halloween Town? Check AGAIN!" (suddenly terrified)

Cut to a familiar ghostly rock golum holding Josie and Candy at his grip as he laughed evily. The two girls were crying for help as he smiled evily and stared at them.

Ghost!Cragsters Max: _"You ladies no go anywhere."_

Then Cragsters Max, Josie (since she's half ghost and half undead) and Candy disappeared as the Infernites and Jack stared in horror and shock.

[Background music: Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)]

Headless!Flain: "Josie! Candy! Noooo!"

Jack: (glaring at FlipNix) "You and Oogie will never get away with this!"

Vampire!FlipNix: "Hmm, I should thank Josie and her friend for bringing Oogie Boogie to Nixel Land, but it would be fun for Oogie to kill them for the banishment. And speaking of banishment... ATTACK!"

The Nixels run towards the six Infernites, Jack, Sally, Lock, Shock and Barrel, who scream and run away as a lone Nixel follows the group.

Vampire!FlipNix: "Guess I should be the new Pumpkin King since that bonehead ran away."

Ghost!Major Nixel: (materialized next to FlipNix) _"FlipNix, since you're afraid of ghosts, don't you remember that it was you who killed me?"_

This made FlipNix sweatdrop in shock and horror.

* * *

[Background music: This is Halloween (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)] repeat

Much later, cut to the Hinterlands where a door with a rainbow cubit was found by Flain, Jack and Sally while Lock, Shock and Barrel were disappointed, Meltus was crying as Flamzer comforted him, Burnard laughed, Zorch upset and Vulk traumatized while in a fetal position.

Ghost!Zorch: (frustrated) "This is the worst Halloween EVER!"

Wizard!Flamzer: "Okay, Halloween is ruined. First, Oogie Boogie took over Mixel Land. Now, FlipNix and the Nixels took over Halloween Town. Has anyone have an Infernite Cubit on them?"

Burnard, Meltus, Zorch and Vulk search themselves.

Ghost!Zorch, Zombie!Burnard and Werewolf!Meltus: "Nope."

Headless!Flain: "Mine was confiscated."

Vampire!Vulk: (pulls out an Infernite Cubit) "...I got one!"

Zombie!Burnard: "But one ain't gonna do it!" (laughs)

Headless!Flain: (confident) "That's it! We're going back to Mixel Land to fix everything! There's a giant Rainbow Cubit on top of Mixel Mountain! I remember going there at the annual Mix Festival! If we can hit the Rainbow Cubit, it will rain beautiful colors and Cubits! It's our only hope to save both Mixel Land and Halloween so that we will find Josie and Candy again! Now who's with me?"

Jack: "I'm coming with you, Flain. We'll stop Oogie Boogie together."

Other Infernites: "Us too."

Headless!Flain: "Alright! Rad fun! Now, let's get Mixel!"

The Infernites and Jack head through the door to Mixel Land as Sally stood.

Sally: "Good luck, Jack."

* * *

[Background music: Dream Meltic Halloween instrumental (Vocaloid)]

CAST;

OCs:

Josie Haunterra - voiced by Selena Gomez

Candy Rainbowgeist - voiced by Tracey Moore

FlipNix - voiced by E.G. Daily

Nightmare Before Christmas:

Jack Skellington - voiced by Chris Sarandon/Danny Elfman (Singing voice)

Sally - voiced by Kath Soucie

Dr. Finkelstein - voiced by Jess Harnell

Mayor of Halloween Town - voiced by Glenn Shadix

Citizens of Halloween Town - voiced by various voice talents

Oogie Boogie (mentioned)

Lock - voiced by Paul Reubens

Shock - voiced by Kath Soucie

Barrel - voiced by Dee Bradley Baker

Mixels:

Flain - voiced by Tom Kenny

Vulk - voiced by Jess Harnell

Zorch - voiced by David P. Smith

Burnard - voiced by Jess Harnell

Meltus - voiced by Jess Harnell

Flamzer - voiced by Rodger Bumpass

Cragsters Max - voiced by David P. Smith

Nixels - voiced by Fred Tatasciore

Major Nixel - voiced by Fred Tatasciore/Rodger Bumpass

* * *

**Author's Note: Chapter 8 will be more musical than ever, so you'll see.**


	8. Chapter 8: Let's Get Mixel

**Okay, I do not own anything except for Josie and Candy, my OCs in Halloween Town form and FlipNix the Green Nixel, my Nixel OC. Plus, Mixels is owned by LEGO, Cartoon Network, David P. Smith and John Fang, the Mixels Theme Song and the Calling All Mixels Soundtrack are also owned by David P. Smith and John Fang, The Nightmare Before Christmas and it's sequel, Oogie's Revenge are owned by Tim Burton, all of the songs in The Nightmare Before Christmas and Oogie's Revenge are owned by Danny Elfman, other songs that are not from NBC or Mixels belong to their rightful owners and the costumes for the Series 1-4 Mixels are all my idea. Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Summary: A crossover between Mixels and Nightmare Before Christmas. It's Halloween in Mixel Land and the Mixels are having their annual Halloween Fright Festival. But when the Mixels became maxed and turned into monsters of the costumes they are wearing, the Infernites and their Infernite cousins have to escape and ended up in Halloween Town where they meet Jack Skellington and many other faces. But when Halloween Town is nixed, the six Infernites must team up with the Pumpkin King to save both Mixel Land and Halloween Town before it's too late.**

* * *

Mixels and Nightmare Before Christmas

This is Max-oween

* * *

Chapter 8: Let's Get Mixel

* * *

[Background music: Dearly Beloved (Kingdom Hearts)]

Cut to Josie and Candy, both wearing long white dresses with long sleeves, are locked in a dark room alone.

Josie: "Oh, Candy, I'm so sorry for the Oogie Boogie incident."

Candy: "It's okay, Josie. I forgive you. I love you like a sister I never had."

Josie: "I love you too, best friend

Josie and Candy hugged each other as they blushed in forgiveness.

[Song: The Ghost of a Psycho (in the tune of The Phantom of the Opera by Sarah Brightman and Michael Crawford); performed by Josie, Candy and Cragsters Max]

Cragsters Max (invisible) are watching the girls as he looked at them hugging. Candy could sense his aura as she gasped.

Josie: (worried) "What's going on?"

Candy: "I don't know, but-"

Candy: **_In sleep he sang to us_**

**_In dreams he came_**

**_That voice which calls to us_**

**_And speaks our names_**

Josie and Candy: **_And do we dream again?_**

**_For now we find_**

**_The ghost of a psycho is there_**

**_Inside our minds_**

Cragsters Max (invisible) sighed as he flew towards the girls.

Ghost!Cragsters Max (invisible): **_Oh please just love me_**

**_Our strange bet_**

**_My power over you_**

**_Grow stronger yet_**

**_And though you turn from me_**

**_To glance behind_**

**_The ghost of a psycho is there_**

**_Inside your mind_**

The two heard the familiar voice.

Josie: **_Those who have seen your face_**

**_Draw back in fear_**

**_We are the chains you wear_**

Ghost!Cragsters Max: **_It me they hear_**

Cragsters Max materialized behind them.

All three: **_Your/my spirit and our/your hearts_**

**_In one combined_**

**_The ghost of a psycho is there_**

**_Inside our/your mind_**

Cragsters Max disappeared as soon as the girls turned around.

Chorus: **_He's there, the ghost of a psycho_**

**_Beware, the ghost of a psycho..._**

Ghost!Cragsters Max (invisible): **_In all your fantasies_**

**_You always knew_**

**_That soul and mystery_**

Josie: **_Were both in you_**

Cragsters Max materialized as he floated in mid air.

All three: **_And in this labyrinth_**

**_Where night is blind_**

**_The ghost of a psycho is there_**

**_Inside our/your my mind_**

And with that moment, Cragsters Max vanished.

Ghost!Cragsters Max (invisible): _"Sing, my angels of light!"_

Josie and Candy: **_He's there, the ghost of a psycho_**

*both moaning in singing tones*

* * *

Cut to Mixel Mountain. Thunder and lightning strikes, and the Infernites and Jack Skellington approach it.

Headless!Flain: "We're here!"

Jack: "That's Mixel Mountain?"

Zombie!Burnard: "Yeah. It's awesome." (laughs)

Werewolf!Meltus: (nervous; cowering behind others) "I'm scared..."

Vampire!Vampire: "Uh..." (pulling out Cubit) "...let's use the Cubit."

Wizard!Flamzer: "We'd best save that puppy for an emergency, Vulk."

Ghost!Zorch: "Let's get us some rainbow Cubits."

The seven run towards the mountain as Glowkies Max noticed them with floating in midair.

Siren!Glowkies Max: "I better warn Oogie about this."

Cut to the Infernites and Jack climbing the mountain.

Vampire!Vulk: "Can we use the Cubit now?"

Headless!Vulk: "Not yet, dude."

Cut to them balancing on the edge of a ledge, all but Jack, Zorch and Burnard looking terrified.

Vampire!Vampire: "Should we use the Cubit now?"

Zombie!Vulk: "Nope!"

Cut to the top of the mountain. The six Infernites and Jack pop up and start speaking in awe. They run up to the Rainbow Cubit. Vulk, still holding the Infernite Cubit, was the most relieved.

Vampire!Vulk: "So, should we use the Cubit to break the giant Rainbow Cubit?"

Jack: "Wait, Vulk, why would we-"

Siren!Glowkies Max (off-screen): "Not so fast, cowboys?"

[No music]

A DJ scratch sound effect was heard off-screen as the music stopped. The seven turned to see the 10 Maxes behind them. With the ghostly Max are Josie and Candy who are in Cragsters Max's hand.

[Background music: Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)]

Siren!Glowkies Max: "We've already told Mr. Oogie Boogie about your Rainbow Cubit quest, and he insisted that we kill you."

Headless!Flain: "All right, man, now's a good time for the Cubit!"

Vampire!Vulk: "Good idea! We were gonna Max, but-" (to Burnard and Meltus) "Burnard! Meltus!" (pulls out Cubit) "Time to Mix!"

Burnard and Meltus catch the Cubit. It turns into a buzzsaw that slices them up and explodes into the Mix splash. Finally, the Meltus and Burnard Mix is formed, as a trumpet fanfare is played in the background. He flies around on his jetpack, blasting the Rainbow Cubit with his flame nose nozzle into multiple smaller Rainbow Cubits scattering everywhere onto the ground. The two demix onto the ground, both laughing.

[Song: The Maxes' Song (in the tune of Oogie Boogie's Song from The Nightmare Before Christmas Oogie's Revenge); performed by all of the Series 1-4 Maxes]

Jack: "Way to go, guys! Now let's stop this together."

Flain, Vulk and Zorch grabbed one of the Rainbow Cubits and Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer grabbed another.

All six Infernites: "MAX!"

The Infernites Max and the Infernite Cousins Max are formed.

Infernites Max (Flain's voice): "We mixed it..."

Infernite Cousins Max (Flamzer's voice): "...Now let's fix it!"

Siren!Glowkies Max: "Well well well, the Infernites and their cousins! Finally made it, huh? Ohhh I've been waiting. So how do you like our new home? Ha ha..."

Infernites Max: **_It's over! It's over!_**

**_This time you've gone too far_**

Infernite Cousins Max: **_It's over! We're serious!_**

**_Just who do you think you are?_**

**_Just because Oogie fooled you all,_**

**_Doesn't make him your king._**

**_You'd better give up. Surrender now._**

**_We're fixing everything!_**

Ghost!Cragsters Max: **_That what you think,_**

**_But you couldn't be more wrong_**

**_And it be last time_**

**_You hear Maxes' song!_**

**_Whoa-oh!_**

(Other Monsterfied Maxes: **_Ohhh_**)

Siren!Glowkies Max: **_Whoa-oh!_**

(Other Monsterfied Maxes: **_Ohhh_**)

Both Maxes: _**Whoa-oh!**_

(Other Monsterfied Maxes: **_Ohhh_**)

All Monsterfied Maxes: **_He's the Oogie Boogie Man_**

Infernite Cousins Max: "Guys, what has Oogie done to you?"

Ghost!Cragsters Max: _"We now work for Mr. Oogie Boogie Man!"_ (evil laughter)

Infernites Max: **_I see you're pretty proud of_**

**_All your crazy scaring schemes..._**

**_But I can say you'll just scare us_**

**_Only in your dreams!_**

Siren!Glowkies Max: **_That's funny, boy! It Was a dream._**

**_But now it's coming true!_**

**_Cause even my dear friends know_**

**_Your days as heroes are through!_**

All Monsterfied Maxes : **_Whoa-oh!_**

(Infernite Cousins Max: **_Whoa-oh!_**)

_**Whoa-oh!**_

(Infernites Max: **_Whoa-oh!_**)

**_Whoa-oh!_**

Infernites Maxes: **_We're the Infernites!_**

[Background music: Mixels Theme Song (Mixels/Calling All Mixels)]

The Infernite Maxes send out a giant beam of light that knocks back the Maxes and illuminates the tip of the mountain. A rainbow wave flies through the air and hits the Maxes, unmaxing them and turning them monsters back to Mixels in Halloween costumes.

Josie: "What do you think, Candy?"

Candy: (noticing Krader wearing his ghost costume) "I like this cute little guy."

Krader: (to Seismo and Shuff) "You hear that? New girl call me cute?"

Seismo and Shuff: (staring at Candy in horror as they noticed that she is a real ghost)

The Electroids came towards Jack.

Teslo: "Are you Skellington Jack?"

Zaptor: "The Pumpkin King?"

Jack: "Of course I am."

Volectro: "AWESOME!" (laughs happily)

[Background music: This is Halloween (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)]

Cut to the Casino in Nixel Land. Oogie Boogie places a bowl of snake and spider stew onto a picnic table. There's a second bowl already on it.

Oogie: "Nothing like snake and spider stew."

The two Maxes, Josie, Candy and Jack run up to the table.

Oogie: "What the?!"

Infernites Max: "Snake and spider stew, eh?" (eats some) "But to be honest, something's missing!"

Oogie: "What could be missing from my snake and spider stew?!"

Jack: "Here, Oogie, let me help you!" (slams the table into Oogie with his Soul Grabber)

The table slides down with Oogie's face, now covered in snakes and spiders.

Oogie: (angry) "Why you... NOBODY MAKES A SAP OUT OF ME! And since you're here, the new Oogie Casino is now open! What are we gambling for you asked? Nothing all that valuable, just your life."

[Song: Casino Clash (The Nightmare Before Christmas Oogie's Revenge); performed by Oogie Boogie, Jack Skellington, the Infernites Maxes and the Infernite Cousins Max]

Oogie Boogie: "Well, well, well! Look what the bats dragged in! And Jack, you made it this far? Oh, I'm really scared!"

Jack: "Oogie, we're here to finish this Once and for all!"

Oogie Boogie: **_You're jokin'! You're jokin'!_**

**_I can't believe my ears!_**

**_You're jokin'! You gotta be!_**

**_Best laugh I've had in years!_**

Infernite Cousins Max: **_I hope you did amuse yourself_**

**_With this, your little fight!_**

Infernites Max: **_You'd better pay attention now_**

**_'Cause we're the Infernites!_**

Oogie Boogie: **_You think you are winning_**

**_But that's a lot of noise!_**

**_Just to be a sport, dear guys,_**

**_I'll share my Oogie-toys!_**

**_Whoa oh!_**

(Chorus: **_Ohhh!_**)

**_Ohhh!_**

(Chorus: **_Ohhh!_**)

**_Whoa oh!_**

(Chorus: **_Ohhh!_**)

Oogie Boogie and chorus: **_I'm (he's) the Oogie Boogie Man!_**

Josie: "Oh boy. This is gonna get ugly."

Candy: "You think?"

Jack: **_The citizens of Halloween Town_**

**_Must right now be set free!_**

**_Now tell those Nixels to stop_**

**_Or you'll have to deal with me!_**

Oogie Boogie: **_You found the cubits, so what? Big deal!_**

**_You even ran my slaves!_**

**_You still can't stop me!_**

**_You'll never save the day!_**

**_Ohhh!_**

(Jack and Infernites Maxes: **_Whoa oh!_**)

**_Whoa oh!_**

(Jack and Infernites Maxes: **_Whoa oh!_**)

**_Whoa oh!_**

(Jack and Infernites Maxes: **_Whoa oh!_**)

Jack: **_I'm the only Pumpkin King!_**

Jack used his Soul Robber to knock Oogie off.

[Background music: Seismo and Zorch Mix (Mixels)]

Infernites Max: "Way to go, Jack! Now let's go stop FlipNix and Major Nixel to save Halloween Town! But, first..." (breathes fire at Oogie)

Oogie: (with all of his bugs scattering away) "Ooooh! Not again! My precious bugs! My precious bugs! My... precious... bugs..." (disintegrated)

Infernites Max: "Good riddance."

Scorpi came towards Infernites Max and cuddled near him.

* * *

[Background music: Dream Meltic Halloween instrumental (Vocaloid)]

CAST;

OCs:

Josie Haunterra - voiced by Selena Gomez

Candy Rainbowgeist - voiced by Tracey Moore

FlipNix (mentioned)

Nightmare Before Christmas:

Jack Skellington - voiced by Chris Sarandon/Danny Elfman (Singing voice)

Oogie Boogie - voiced by Ken Page

Mixels:

Flain - voiced by Tom Kenny

Vulk - voiced by Jess Harnell

Zorch - voiced by David P. Smith

Burnard - voiced by Jess Harnell

Meltus - voiced by Jess Harnell

Flamzer - voiced by Rodger Bumpass

Cragsters Max - voiced by David P. Smith

Glowkies Max - voiced by Dave Fennoy

Orbitons Max - voiced by Andrew Kishino, Phil Hayes and Rodger Bumpass

Electroids Max - voiced by Tom Kenny

Frosticons Max - voiced by Phil LaMarr

Fang Gang Max - voiced by Fred Tatasciore and Billy West

Flexers Max - voice actor currently unknown

Glorp Corp Max - voiced by Matt Taylor and Carlos Alazraqui

Spikels Max - voice actor currently unknown

Wiztastics Max - voiced by Brian Stepanek

Infernites Max - voiced by Tom Kenny

Infernite Cousin Max - Flamzer - voiced by Rodger Bumpass

Krader - voiced by David P. Smith

Teslo - voiced by Tom Kenny

Zaptor - voiced by Jess Harnell

Volectro - voiced by David P. Smith

Scorpi - voice actor currently unknown

Major Nixel (mentioned)

* * *

**Author's Note: Time for chapter 9 to be here later, so...**

**Ghost!Krader, Ghost!Seismo and Ghost!Shuff: Whoooooooooooooo! Whooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Me: (scolding) Cragsters, I know it's you.**

**Ghost!Krader, Ghost!Seismo and Ghost!Shuff: (sweatdrop)**


	9. Chapter 9: Doing Things Right

**Flain: Hello there, Mixel dudes, just here to tell you that PogorikiFan10 does not own anything except for Josie and Candy, her OCs in Halloween Town form and FlipNix the Green Nixel, her (shutters in disgust) Nixel OC. Also, Mixels is owned by LEGO, Cartoon Network, David P. Smith and John Fang, the Mixels Theme Song and the Calling All Mixels Soundtrack are also owned by David P. Smith and John Fang, The Nightmare Before Christmas and it's sequel, Oogie's Revenge are owned by Tim Burton, all of the songs in The Nightmare Before Christmas and Oogie's Revenge are owned by Danny Elfman, other songs that are not from NBC or Mixels belong to their rightful owners and the costumes for all of us Series 1-4 Mixels are all PogorikiFan10's idea. Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Summary: A crossover between Mixels and Nightmare Before Christmas. It's Halloween in Mixel Land and the Mixels are having their annual Halloween Fright Festival. But when the Mixels became maxed and turned into monsters of the costumes they are wearing, the Infernites and their Infernite cousins have to escape and ended up in Halloween Town where they meet Jack Skellington and many other faces. But when Halloween Town is nixed, the six Infernites must team up with the Pumpkin King to save both Mixel Land and Halloween Town before it's too late.**

* * *

Mixels and Nightmare Before Christmas

This is Max-oween

* * *

Chapter 9: Doing Things Right

* * *

[Background music: Nixels Theme (Mixels)]

Back at Halloween Town, the monsterfied Nixels and FlipNix are ruling Halloween Town while the zombified citizens are staying still.

Vampire!FlipNix: "Well, Nixels?"

Zombie!Nixel: (salutes) "Nix!"

Vampire!Nixel: (salutes) "Nix!"

Werewolf!Nixel: (salutes) "Nix!"

Vampire!FlipNix: "Excellent." (laughs evily; holds another glass of blood red wine) "Darkness is a wonderful, wonderful thing."

Flain (off-screen): "Not as wonderful as a Rainbow Cubit!"

Cut to Flain (as the Headless Horsemixel), Vulk (as a vampire), Zorch (as a ghost), Burnard (as a zombie), Meltus (as a werewolf), Flamzer (as a wizard), Jack Skellington, Josie Haunterra (in her normal attire) and Candy Rainbowgeist (in her normal attire as well).

Vampire!FlipNix: (disgusted) "Oh, this again?" (throws the wine away)

Werewolf!Meltus: "That's right! You couldn't break apart our happiness for long!"

Vampire!FlipNix: (to Meltus) "Oh, Meltus, don't lie to me. I should of made you a liar." (to the Infernites and Jack) "Will you ever learn, boneheaded former Pumpkin King and fiery freakshows?"

Headless!Flain: "I'll tell you what we've learned, FlipNix! We've learned that Halloween is not a time for evil, it's a time for honoring the dead and going in Halloween costumes like ours. Plus, we have defeated Oogie Boogie and now you and Major Nixel are next!"

FlipNix: (shocked) "You defeated Oogie Boogie?!" (disgusted) "Ugh, gag! Fine, go ahead, try and use your little powers, freakshows! Just make it quick! I'm missing some excellent evil here!"

Wizard!Flamzer: "All right, men, let's show him what we can do!"

Ghost!Zorch (off-screen): "Wait-wait-wait!"

[No music]

A DJ scratch sound effect was heard off-screen as the music stopped. Cut to Zorch and Burnard who are finished carving Jack-o-lanterns.

Zombie!Burnard: "What do you think?"

Vampire!Vulk: (scolding) "Hey, you guys need to focus!"

[Song: FlipNix's Song (in the tune of Dr. Finkelstein's Song from The Nightmare Before Christmas Oogie's Revenge); performed by FlipNix, the Infernites, the Infernite cousins and Jack Skellington]

Vampire!FlipNix: (laughs evily) "Oh, Nixels!"

The Nixels surrounded the nine heroes.

Vampire!FlipNix: "Nobody disrespects me! NOBODY!"

Then, FlipNix began to sing.

Vampire!FlipNix: **_This town has changed, my friends_**

**_Since you've been away!_**

**_Without a Pumpkin King_**

**_It's Major Nixel's way!_**

Headless!Flain: **_FlipNix, dude!_**

**_Oh, can't you see you're wrong?_**

Vampire!FlipNix: **_You were heroes_**

**_But now you all are prey!_**

**_Major Nixel is back_**

**_And he's planning to stay!_**

Zombie!Burnard: **_It's a crazy web you're weaving!_**

**_Major Nixel will soon be leaving!_**

Wizard!Flamzer: **_FlipNix, stop!_**

**_It's not too late!_**

Vampire!FlipNix: **_All my Nixels will seal your fate!_**

The Nixels then charged as the Infernites and Jack fought back while Josie and Candy began to hide.

**_My army will slice you!_**

**_Their claws will cut deep!_**

**_And when it's all over_**

**_The Mixels, they will weep!_**

**_The days of your colorful_**

**_Adventures are through!_**

**_I'll tear up this town!_**

**_And I'm starting with you!_**

**_Well, now, my boy_**

**_It seems you've lost your crown!_**

**_In a few mere moments_**

**_You'll be six feet in the ground!_**

Jack: **_Stop at once!_**

**_Can't you see this is absurd?_**

Vampire!FlipNix: **_No more tricks!_**

**_My friends are now your foes!_**

**_And now this dance is_**

**_Nearing its close_**

Vampire!Vulk: **_All these people that you're hurting_**

**_Oh my goodness, it's disconcerting_**

Werewolf!Meltus: **_FlipNix, please!_**

**_Your thinking is all wrong!_**

Vampire!FlipNix: **_In a moment finally you'll be gone!_**

Ghost!Zorch: **_Your intentions are evil!_**

**_Your thoughts are all bad!_**

**_The thing that you work for_**

**_Is no more than a cad!_**

Headless!Flain: **_When finally I get that_**

**_Sweet crown out of you_**

**_You'll see no more king_**

**_But a corpse that is true!_**

FlipNix dodged the Infernites' attacks.

Vampire!FlipNix: **_This town has changed, my friends_**

**_Since you've been away!_**

**_Without a Pumpkin King_**

**_It's Major Nixel's way!_**

Headless!Flain: _**FlipNix, dude!**_

_**Oh, can't you see you're wrong?**_

Vampire!FlipNix: **_You were heroes_**

**_But now you all are prey!_**

**_Major Nixel is back_**

**_And he's planning to stay!_**

Zombie!Burnard: **_It's a crazy web you're weaving!_**

**_Major Nixel will soon be leaving!_**

Wizard!Flamzer: **_FlipNix, stop!_**

**_It's not too late!_**

Vampire!FlipNix: **_All my Nixels will seal your fate!_**

The Nixels surrounded the seven now as FlipNix used his wings to fly in midair.

**_My shadow is now growing!_**

**_My army is large!_**

**_When they move towards you_**

**_There's no question who's in charge!_**

**_If by some chance_**

**_You survive the attack_**

**_There'll be many more_**

**_You'd better watch your back!_**

The Nixels charged, but the Infernites and Jack took care of that by knocking all the armies out.

**_Well, now, my boy_**

**_It seems you've lost your crown!_**

**_In a few mere moments_**

**_You'll be six feet in the ground!_**

Jack: **_Stop at once!_**

**_Can't you see this is absurd?_**

Vampire!FlipNix: **_No more tricks!_**

**_My friends are now your foes!_**

**_And now this dance is_**

**_Nearing its close_**

Vampire!Vulk: **_All these people that you're hurting_**

**_Oh my goodness, it's disconcerting_**

Werewolf!Meltus: **_FlipNix, please!_**

**_Your thinking is all wrong!_**

Vampire!FlipNix: **_In a moment finally you'll be gone!_**

Jack: **_You shoot and attack me_**

**_It rolls off my back!_**

**_I'm not your target_**

**_I'm the Pumpkin King, Jack!_**

Headless!Flain: **_When this is all over_**

**_It's jail where you'll be!_**

**_They'll praise you no more!_**

**_You can take that from me!_**

And with that moment, Flain threw his head at FlipNix as he knocked the green Nixel out unconscious.

[No music]

Headless!Flain: (picks up his head) "That takes care of that."

[Background music: Nixels Theme (Mixels)] repeat

An evil laughter was heard off-screen.

Josie: "What was that?"

Candy: "I don't know."

Jack: "It sounded like..."

All six Infernites: (shocked/horrified) "MAJOR NIXEL!"

The ghost of Major Nixel materialized behind the heroes.

Ghost!Major Nixel: _"Guess who?"_

Candy: (sensing him behind the them) "He's right behind us..." (she and Josie are grabbed by Major Nixel)

Ghost!Major Nixel: _"Now you miserable Mixels and Pumpkin King will never see your friends, again!"_ (he, Candy and Josie disappeared)

[No music]

Headless!Flain: "NOT AGAIN!"

Zombie!Burnard: "Anymore ideas?"

Zero, Jack's ghost dog, came next to Jack.

Jack: "Oh, Zero, these Infernites and I feel sorry for this."

Zero whimpers in worry.

[Song: Reflections (Mulan); performed by Flain]

Flain sighs and leaves sadly as he heads to Spiral Hill.

Headless!Flain: **_Look at me,_**

**_I will never pass for a perfect friend,_**

**_Or a perfect leader,_**

Flain looked at the tombstones and pumpkins around him.

**_Can it be_**

**_I'm not meant to play this part_**

Flain puts his head down as his pumpkin "head" looks at the sky while Flain's real head closes its eyes in worry.

**_Now I see,_**

**_That if I were truly to lose,_**

**_I would break my whole tribe's heart_**

Flain picks up his head and is now on Spiral Hill as the moon shines brightly on him.

**_Who is that Mixel I see,_**

**_Staring straight back at me?_**

**_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_**

Flain finds a strange mirror that shows who he used to be him before he was the Headless Horsemixel.

**_Somehow I cannot hide,_**

**_Who I am, though I've tried._**

**_When will my reflection show, who I am inside?_**

Flain puts his hand on the mirror as he sheds a tear.

**_When will my reflection show, who I am inside?_**

Then, tears poured down his face as he cried softly.

[Song: A Filthy Finale (The Nightmare Before Christmas Oogie's Revenge); performed by Major Nixel and Flain]

Without warning, the ghost of Major Nixel materialized behind Flain as Flain felt his enemy behind him.

Ghost!Major Nixel: _"It's payback time!"_

Headless!Flain: (turned towards Major Nixel; frightened yet angry) "Is that all you've got to say?" (summons his sword)

Ghost!Major Nixel: _"Well, well, well. What a pest you are. Still around, huh? Ooooh! Can't say I like that! So, why don't you just give up? You know, surrender!"_

Headless!Flain: **_It's over! It's over!_**

**_Your scheme was bound to fail!_**

**_It's over! You're finished here!_**

**_Your next stop will be jail!_**

Flain summons fire balls from his sword at Major Nixel.

Ghost!Major Nixel: **_He mocks me, he fights me!_**

**_I don't know which is worse!_**

**_I might just blow a fuse now_**

**_If I don't die laughing first!_**

Major Nixel summons Nixels to attack Flain, but the Infernite leader dodged them. On "might just blow a fuse now", Major Nixel's aura grew darker.

Headless!Flain: **_What's this, a trick? I'm not impressed._**

**_You're bad, and now you're dead!_**

**_It makes it all the more worthwhile_**

**_To fill you with so much dread!_**

Flain mocks Major Nixel.

Ghost!Major Nixel: **_Talk talk talk, but I'll tell you,_**

**_This banshee's goin' nowhere!_**

**_If I were you, I'd take a hike!_**

**_There's danger in the air!_**

Major Nixel summons Nixels, but Flain keeps dodging them.

**_Whoa- oh!_**

(Headless!Flain: **_Whoa- oh!_**)

**_Whoa- oh!_**

(Headless!Flain: _**Whoa- oh!**_)

**_Whoa- oh!_**

(Headless!Flain: **_Whoa- oh!_**)

Headless!Flain: **_I'm the Infernite leader!_**

With that, Flain summons flaming comets to hit Major Nixel. Cut to Jack, Sally, the other Infernites and Zero watching Flain battle Major Nixel.

Headless!Flain (off-screen): "Mixel Land is mine!"

Ghost!Major Nixel (off-screen): _"Well aren't we confident?"_

Cut back to Flain and Major Nixel.

**_Well, I'm feeling angry,_**

**_And there's plenty left to do!_**

**_I've defeated the Oogie Boogie Man_**

**_And now I'm after you!_**

A fiery aura appeared around Flain as he summoned more fire balls on Major Nixel.

Ghost!Major Nixel: **_Even if you stop me,_**

**_You'll never do me in!_**

**_I'm supernatural and just as strong!_**

**_Which means I'm gonna win!_**

Major Nixel summons more Nixels to attack Flain, but Flain dodged the Nixels once again.

Headless!Flain: **_Whoa- oh!_**

(Ghost!Major Nixel: **_Whoa- oh!_**)

**_Whoa- oh!_**

(Ghost!Major Nixel: **_Whoa- oh!_**)

Both: **_Whoa- oh!_**

Headless!Flain: **_I'm the Infernite leader!_**

Flain summons a fire on Major Nixel. Cut to Josie and Candy at the woods where Candy could sense the fight.

Headless!Flain (off-screen): "This ends here."

Ghost!Major Nixel (off-screen): _"I'm laughing to death!"_

Cut back to Flain and Major Nixel.

**_It's over, you're finished!_**

**_You'll never get away!_**

**_You, the Halloween Town King?_**

**_That'll be the day!_**

Flain summons more fire balls on Major Nixel.

Ghost!Major Nixel: **_How feeble, how childish!_**

**_Is that the best you've got?_**

**_You think that you're a hero Flain,_**

**_But I think you are not!_**

Major Nixel summons his Nixels to charge at Flain, but Flain dodged them.

Ghost!Major Nixel: _"I'm the Halloween Town King!"_

Headless!Flain: (scolding) "You're king of nothing, dude!"

This made Major Nixel's ghostly aura turn black.

**_Whoa, Now it's time for you to see_**

**_What it really means to scare,_**

**_Cause I'm a brilliant general_**

**_Although I don't play fair._**

**_It's much more fun, I must confess_**

**_When lives are on the line_**

**_Not mine, of course but yours, old friend_**

**_Now that'd be just fine._**

Major Nixel blasts many shadow balls at Flain, who dodges them. Flain uses his sword to shield him from the last one.

**_Whoa- oh!_**

(Headless!Flain: **_Whoa- oh!_**)

**_Whoa- oh!_**

(Headless!Flain: **_Whoa- oh!_**)

**_Whoa- oh!_**

(Headless!Flain: **_Whoa- oh!_**)

Headless!Flain: **_I'm the Infernite leader!_**

And with that moment, Flain's head is now even more burning as he threw it at Major Nixel and sends out a giant fiery shockwave that caused an explosion and illuminates the tip of the hill.

[No music]

A rainbow wave flies through the air and hits Halloween Town. The color is returned and the citizens, the mayor and Dr. Finkelstein are un-zombified as they cheered and all the Nixels were unconscious and turned back to normal, especially FlipNix. Cut to Jack, Sally, Zero and the other Infernites.

Jack: "He did it!"

Headless!Flain: (arriving with a revived yet unconscious Major Nixel) "And it looks like Major Nixel won't be taking over Halloween Town anymore, because..."

* * *

Much later, Major Nixel awoke in a fiery prison in Nixel Land along with his unconscious Nixels as he noticed.

Major Nixel: "Great. What is King Nixel gonna say now?"

King Nixel (off-screen): "MAJOR!"

Major Nixel sweatdropped in fear and horror.

* * *

[Background music: This is Halloween (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)]

Back at Halloween Town, Jack, Candy, Josie, Sally and the other citizens cheered for the Infernites who saved Halloween Town. The Infernites said goodbye and told them to see them next year as they left Halloween Town and went back to Mixel Land where they are now six normal Infernite Mixels in Halloween costumes. And Mixel Land's annual Halloween Fright Festival is not over yet.

* * *

[Background music: Dream Meltic Halloween instrumental (Vocaloid)]

CAST;

OCs:

Josie Haunterra - voiced by Selena Gomez

Candy Rainbowgeist - voiced by Tracey Moore

FlipNix - voiced by E.G. Daily

Nightmare Before Christmas:

Jack Skellington - voiced by Chris Sarandon/Danny Elfman (Singing voice)

Sally (cameo)

Dr. Finkelstein (cameo)

Mayor of Halloween Town (cameo)

Zero (cameo)

Citizens of Halloween Town - voiced by various voice talents

Oogie Boogie (mentioned)

Mixels:

Flain - voiced by Tom Kenny

Vulk - voiced by Jess Harnell

Zorch - voiced by David P. Smith

Burnard - voiced by Jess Harnell

Meltus - voiced by Jess Harnell

Flamzer - voiced by Rodger Bumpass

Nixels - voiced by Fred Tatasciore

Major Nixel - voiced by Fred Tatasciore/Rodger Bumpass

King Nixel (off-screen) - voiced by Phil Hayes

* * *

**Author's Note: That was chapter 9. Now for the final chapter, chapter 10.**


	10. Chapter 10: Best Halloween Ever

**I own nothing except for Josie and Candy, my OCs in Halloween Town form and FlipNix the Green Nixel, my Nixel OC. Plus, Mixels is owned by LEGO, Cartoon Network, David P. Smith and John Fang, the Mixels Theme Song and the Calling All Mixels Soundtrack are also owned by David P. Smith and John Fang, The Nightmare Before Christmas and it's sequel, Oogie's Revenge are owned by Tim Burton, all of the songs in The Nightmare Before Christmas and Oogie's Revenge are owned by Danny Elfman, other songs that are not from NBC or Mixels belong to their rightful owners and the costumes for the Series 1-4 Mixels are all my idea, so... CUE THE LAST CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Summary: A crossover between Mixels and Nightmare Before Christmas. It's Halloween in Mixel Land and the Mixels are having their annual Halloween Fright Festival. But when the Mixels became maxed and turned into monsters of the costumes they are wearing, the Infernites and their Infernite cousins have to escape and ended up in Halloween Town where they meet Jack Skellington and many other faces. But when Halloween Town is nixed, the six Infernites must team up with the Pumpkin King to save both Mixel Land and Halloween Town before it's too late.**

* * *

Mixels and Nightmare Before Christmas

This is Max-oween

* * *

Chapter 10: Best Halloween Ever

* * *

[Background music: Monster High Fright Song Instrumental (Monster High)]

It is now 8:00pm at Haunted Mixel Mansion at Mixel Cemetery in Mixel Land.

Burnard: "Man, our friends really now how to have a good scare!" (laughs)

Meltus: "Yeah. They scared us before they were turned into real monsters."

Vulk: "I know, right?"

Flamzer: "Pretty good."

Zorch: "Whoo-hoo! Yeah!" (laughs; suddenly sad) "Even though I miss being a real ghost." (sighing)

Flain: "Yeah. Good thing we saved Halloween Town!"

[No music]

Cut to Magnifo at the stage, and now, it's time for the Cragsters to sing "Grim Grinning Ghosts"!"

[Song: Grim Grinning Ghosts (House of Mouse); performed by Krader, Seismo and Shuff]

The Cragsters came to the stage as Magnifo used his magic and turns the Cragsters into real ghosts as music plays. Then, the three start to sing.

Ghost!Krader: **_When crypt doors creak, and tombstones quake_**

Ghost!Seismo and Ghost!Shuff: **_Spooks come out for swinging wake_**

Ghost!Krader: **_Happy haunts materialize_**

Ghost!Seismo and Ghost!Shuff: **_And begin to vocalize_**

Ghost!Cragsters: **_Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize_**

Ghost!Krader: **_Now no close your eyes and no try to hide_**

Ghost!Seismo and Ghost!Shuff: **_Or silly spook may sit by your side_**

Ghost!Krader: **_Shrouded in daft disguise_**

Ghost!Seismo and Ghost!Shuff: **_They pretend to terrorize_**

Ghost!Cragsters: **_Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize_**

The ghostly Cragsters started digging and popping in and out of the ground as they laughed.

Ghost!Krader: **_As Mixel Moon climbs high o'er dead oak tree_**

Ghost!Seismo and Ghost!Shuff: **_Spooks arrive for midnight spree_**

Ghost!Krader: **_Creepy creeps with eerie eyes_**

Ghost!Seismo and Ghost!Shuff: **_Start to shriek and harmonize_**

Ghost!Cragsters: **_Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize_**

Ghost!Krader: **_When you hear knell of requiem bell_**

Ghost!Seismo and Ghost!Shuff: _**Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell**_

Ghost!Krader: **_Restless bones etherialize_**

Ghost!Seismo and Ghost!Shuff: **_Rise as spooks of every size_**

Ghost!Cragsters: **_Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize_**

**_Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize_**

[No music]

The other Mixels cheered as they applauded for the Cragsters' ghostly musical number

Ghost!Cragsters: (laughing, bowing)

[Song: This is Halloween (The Nightmare Before Christmas); performed by all of the Series 1-4 Mixels] reprise

Cut to the Infernites.

Flain: "Not bad. In fact, it's time for our Halloween fun to last all night!"

Then, Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer began to imagine as they started singing, starting with Vulk, Zorch, Meltus and Flamzer as shadows at Mixel Cemetery.

Shadow!Vulk, Shadow!Zorch, Shadow!Meltus and Shadow!Flamzer: **_Boys and girls of every age_**

**_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_**

Then, Flain and Burnard, as a two-headed shadow joined in to sing along.

Shadow!Flain/Burnard: **_Come with us and you will see_**

**_This, our town of Halloween_**

As the gates of Mixel Cemetery opened on "This, our town of Halloween", the shadow forms of Flain/Burnard, Vulk, Zorch, Meltus and Flamzer disappeared. Then, Flain came out from behind a dead tree as Vulk came out from behind a tombstone, Meltus came out from behind another dead tree, Flamzer came out from behind another tombstone and Burnard and Zorch came out from beneath the ground as they all sing.

Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer: **_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_**

Then, Flain and Vulk came towards the gates as four pumpkins fell down from out of nowhere and get impaled by the gate's spikes.

Flain and Vulk: **_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_**

Flamzer begin to sing along.

Flain, Vulk and Flamzer: **_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_**

**_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_**

Zorch, Burnard and Meltus popped out of nowhere.

Zorch, Burnard and Meltus: **_It's our town, everybody scream_**

Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer: **_In this town of Halloween_**

Cut to Burnard hiding under a bed with black bedsheets on it when he emerges from beneath as he sang his part in a ghostly tone.

Burnard: **_I am the one hiding under your bed_**

**_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_**

Cut to Vulk hiding under the stairs as he wiggled his fingers while he sang his part in an evil tone.

Vulk: **_I am the one hiding under your stairs_**

**_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_**

Cut to a dungeon where Flamzer opened the door and walked towards the screen as he sang his part in a calm tone.

Flamzer: **_I am the clown with the tear-away face_**

Then everything went dark as shades of red filled the room while Flamzer glared evily as he sang in a dark tone.

**_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_**

Back at Mixel Cemetery, Meltus hid behind a tombstone as Flain hid behind another. They both sang their part in a whispering tone.

Meltus: **_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_**

Flain: **_I am the wind blowing through your hair_**

As Meltus and Flain left off-screen, the shadow of Zorch on Mixel Moon as he smiled evily.

Zorch's Shadow: **_I am the shadow on the moon at night_**

**_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_**

During Zorch's part, the other tribes (except for the Infernites) stared at the shadow in horror as they ran off-screen. On "fright", Zorch's shadow was then formed into the same bats from Mixel Moon as they flew away.

All Series 1-4: **_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_**

Cut to reality as all of the Mixels began to sing along.

**_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_**

Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer: **_In this town we call home_**

**_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_**

All Series 1-4 Mixels: **_La la la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_**

**_La la la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_**

**_La la la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_**

**_La la la-la la la_**

**_Wheeeeeee!_**

Then all the Mixels celebrated as more Mixels came, it was the Series 5-6 Mixels, the Klinkers, the Frosticon cousins, the Lixers, the Weldons, the Glorp Corp cousins and the unnamed food-type tribe, Gox, Jinky, Kamzo, Krog, Chilbo, Snoof, Spugg, Turg, Tungster, Kramm, Forx, Wuzzo, Dribbal, Gurggle, Slusho, Snax, Berp and Vaka-Waka in various Halloween costumes. They came onscreen and celebrate.

Flain: "Aw, sweet! You guys made it! Rad fun!"

Cut to outside Haunted Mixel Mansion and pan up to Mixel Moon as cheering and laughter were heard off-screen. Then, a "THE END" sign appears on them and scrambles to "HET DNE".

* * *

[Background music: Dream Meltic Halloween instrumental (Vocaloid)]

CAST;

Mixels:

Flain - voiced by Tom Kenny

Vulk - voiced by Jess Harnell

Zorch - voiced by David P. Smith

Burnard - voiced by Jess Harnell

Meltus - voiced by Jess Harnell

Flamzer - voiced by Rodger Bumpass

Krader - voiced by David P. Smith

Seismo -voiced by Tom Kenny

Shuff - voiced by Jess Harnell

Teslo - voiced by Tom Kenny

Zaptor - voiced by Jess Harnell

Volectro - voiced by David P. Smith

Flurr - voiced by Phil LaMarr

Slumbo - voiced by Fred Tatasciore

Lunk - voiced by Billy West

Jawg - voiced by Fred Tatasciore

Gobba - voiced by Billy West

Chomly - voiced by Phil LaMarr

Kraw - voice actor currently unknown

Tentro - voiced by Phil LaMarr

Balk - voiced by Billy West

Glomp - voiced by Matt Taylor

Glurt - voiced by Bumper Robinson

Torts - voiced by Carlos Alazraqui

Scorpi - voice actor currently unknown

Footi - voiced by Bumper Robinson

Hoogi - voiced by Matt Taylor

Magnifo - voiced by Brian Stepanek

Mesmo - voiced by Carlos Alazraqui

Wizwuz - voiced by Bumper Robinson

Niksput - voiced by Andrew Kishino

Rokit - voiced by Phil Hayes

Nurp-Naut - voiced by Justin Grollman (Nurp)/Rodger Bumpass (Naut)

Globert - voiced by Dave Fennoy

Boogly - voiced by Dave Fennoy

Vampos - voiced by Sam Riegel

Gox (cameo)

Jinky (cameo)

Kamzo (cameo)

Krog (cameo)

Chilbo (cameo)

Snoof (cameo)

Spugg (cameo)

Turg (cameo)

Tungster (cameo)

Kramm (cameo)

Forx (cameo)

Wuzzo (cameo)

Dribbal (cameo)

Gurggle (cameo)

Slusho (cameo)

Snax (cameo)

Berp (cameo)

Vaka-Waka (cameo)

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it is not Halloween, but I hope you like it. This is the best Mixels x Nightmare Before Christmas crossover story I ever did, so thank you for reading.**


End file.
